El Arte de la Ventaja
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Hinata Hyuga debe decidir entre tomar el mando de la Corporación Hyuga o vender la empresa. Sasuke Uchiha -su rival- tiene una interesante propuesta para ella. Sin embargo, ésta puede poner en peligro algo más que las finanzas.
1. Capítulo I

**Declaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía.**

* * *

><p><span>NA: He decidido publicar mi primer SasuHina de varios capítulos después de un largo tiempo de no escribir una historia larga. El primer capítulo nació a partir de la pérdida de un ser querido de manera inesperada. Realmente espero que la historia sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_ Tras la repentina muerte de su padre, Hinata Hyuga debe decidir entre tomar el mando de la Corporación Hyuga o vender la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo sacó adelante su padre. Sasuke Uchiha, compañero de instituto y ahora representante de la Corporación Uchiha, tiene una interesante propuesta para la Heredera. Sin embargo, ésta puede poner en peligro algo más que las finanzas, pues ambos están dispuestos a apostar todo con tal de cumplir sus objetivos. _**SasuHina.**

* * *

><p><strong>El Arte de la Ventaja<strong>

— • • • —

**Capítulo I. Último Adiós**

* * *

><p>Una mano se posó en mi hombro y lo apretó ligeramente.<p>

Una sonrisa triste se formó en mis labios y una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

« Se ha ido ».

Fueron las tres palabras que pronunció aquel hombre, mientras ocultaba sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su bata blanca.

Le observé alejarse en silencio. Y después rompí en un silencioso llanto.

_Mi padre estaba muerto. _

— ஐ —

-Hinata.-

Un par de brazos me envolvieron en un cálido abrazo. Los ojos azules de mi mejor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, estaban húmedos. Susurró varias veces mi nombre y después ambas rompimos en un llanto descontrolado. Ambas nos conocíamos desde los cinco años, habíamos crecido juntas. Mi papá había sido un segundo padre para ella, así como el suyo lo era para mí.

-Mi papá está muerto.- sollocé. –Muerto, Ino.- las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus pálidas mejillas. -¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?-

-Debes ser fuerte, Hinata.- dijo ella, acariciando mis cabellos. –A él no le gustaba verte llorar.-

-N-No puedo r-reír si n-no está c-conmigo.- mi voz sonaba rota, vacía. La desesperación impregnada en cada palabra. –D-Dime q-que e-es una p-pesadilla.-

Ella me abrazó aún más fuerte.

-Señorita Hyuga.-

Me separé de Ino lentamente. Un hombre de traje me observaba con una sonrisa amable. –Necesito que elija el cajón.- susurró, algo atormentado.

-Y-Yo…- las palabras se negaban a salir de mis labios. No quería hacerlo. No deseaba darme cuenta de que aquello era real.

-Y-Yo lo h-haré.- soltó Ino, apretando mi mano con delicadeza. Me negué a soltarla. –H-Hagámoslo.- me sonrió de manera apenas perceptible.

Esos fueron los veinte minutos más largos de mi vida. No quería elegir el lugar donde reposaría mi padre, deseaba escoger el restaurante al que iríamos a comer juntos… Pero eso ya no era posible. Hiashi Hyuga, mi padre, estaba muerto. Y yo, su única hija, seguía _viva_. De repente esa idea se me antojó una estupidez. Sin mi padre haciéndome compañía, yo ya no tenía nada.

— ஐ —

-¿D-Dónde está Sai?- pregunté una vez me calmé. La mirada de Ino se iluminó un poco ante la mención de su novio, pero volvió a inundarse en lágrimas de un instante a otro. -¿H-Ha pasado algo malo?- ella negó y yo suspiré.

-L-Llegará en un rato más.- murmuró, secando sus mejillas. –Con los demás…-

Era cierto. Aún faltaba una hora para que el cuerpo de mi padre estuviera en la capilla. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de sólo imaginarlo bajo ese frío cristal. Sequé las nuevas lágrimas que mojaban mi rostro y me prometí ser fuerte. Por él, por mí, por el mañana. Sin embargo, el dolor era insoportable.

Uno a uno mis amigos fueron llegando. El verlos acercarse hasta mí era suficiente para que nuevamente el llanto se hiciera presente y se formara un nudo en mi garganta. Odiaba todos esos recuerdos con mi padre al mirarlos. Quizás en un futuro me harían sonreír, pero ahora sólo aumentaban mi pena. La puerta que me separaba de mi padre fue abierta y el mundo se vino abajo. No quería verlo ahí. No podía. No tenía la fuerza suficiente.

Neji, el primo al que no veía desde hacía tres años, se encontraba a mi lado en ese momento. Sostenía mi mano firmemente, guiándome hacia la fría sala donde mi padre esperaba por mí. Cuando entré a la capilla me sentí sofocada. Me solté del agarre de Neji y trastabillé hasta el cajón.

-P-Papá, despierta.- murmuré con las lágrimas empapando mi rostro. -¡L-Levántate, papá!- sollocé. –N-No me dejes ahora, p-papi. N-No puedo hacerlo s-sola.- la gente comenzó a rodearme, alguien me abrazó por los hombros. –N-No quería verte así.- murmuré, acariciando el frío cristal. –Q-Quería que t-tú me enterraras a mí.- Ino lloró fuertemente, abrazándose de Sai. Él acariciaba sus cabellos con dulzura. –P-Papá.- le llamé de nuevo. No obtuve respuesta, por supuesto. Sin embargo, su rostro parecía mostrar esa sonrisa tan sincera que sólo compartía conmigo. –T-Te q-quiero.- sollocé de nuevo.

"_Y yo te quiero a ti, cariño._"

En mi mente se repitió su respuesta tan acostumbrada, más pude notar que sus pálidos labios jamás se separaron. Él ya no hablaría conmigo; no diría cuánto me quería, los sueños que aún tenía, su deseo por verme casada y conocer a su primer nieto. Él ya no estaría ahí cuando yo regresara a la enorme mansión ahora desierta. Ese sólo pensamiento bastó para que todo perdiera sentido.

Trastabillé fuera de ese lugar, escuchando a la gente murmurar sobre lo bueno que había sido mi padre y su muerte tan repentina. Choqué con alguien cerca de la puerta que conducía al _privado_, ese lugar donde los familiares directos podían descansar un poco cuando la presión era demasiada. Unos fuertes brazos impidieron mi caída. Me aferré con desesperación al pecho de esa persona, su loción me indicó que se trataba de un hombre. No pude ver su rostro, pues la oscuridad me envolvió completamente.

— ஐ —

Abrí los ojos lentamente. Me dolía la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba? Me encontraba recostada en un cómodo sillón en una pequeña habitación que no pude reconocer. Entonces, la verdad me golpeó de frente. _Mi papá_. Cuando estaba por levantarme, la puerta se abrió. Mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión.

-Te traje un café.-

No encontraba mi voz. Deseaba preguntarle muchas cosas, gritarle un poco tal vez; pero nada.

-¿O acaso preferías un té?-

Sonrió de esa manera torcida que tanto le caracterizaba. Tomé el vaso que me ofrecía y di un pequeño trago. El calor se extendió por mi cuerpo y suspiré un poco más tranquila. Sus ojos negros me miraban con una pequeña nota de diversión, a pesar de que la ocasión no era la adecuada.

-C-Café está bien.- hablé por fin. Él enarcó una perfecta ceja negra. –Gracias…-

-Sasuke.- me interrumpió. –Estoy harto de las formalidades.- dijo soltando un poco el nudo de su corbata.

Me permití observarlo de manera detenida. Llevaba un traje completamente negro, con una camisa azul clara y una corbata oscura. Su cabello negro lucía tan desordenado como en los tiempos de la secundaria, cuando nos habíamos conocido. A pesar de ello, yo solía referirme a él como "Sr. Uchiha" por dos razones: la primera, jamás fuimos amigos o tuvimos una relación cercana como para llamarnos por nuestros nombres de pila; y en segundo lugar, porque Sasuke Uchiha era el dueño de la Compañía rival de los Hyuga, la cual era dirigida por _mi padre_.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- pregunté torpemente. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín por la vergüenza.

-¿Desde cuándo está prohibido asistir a un funeral?- preguntó tontamente, sonriendo.

-E-Estás aquí porque se trata de un H-Hyuga.- murmuré.

-Precisamente.- respondió. –Es el funeral de tu padre.- habló de nuevo. Lo miré con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿Por qué se burlaba de mí en un momento como _ese_? –Sería un idiota si no estuviera aquí, apoyándote.- mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y las palabras se negaron a salir de nuevo. -Puedo ser una persona egoísta, manipuladora y demás cosas…- sonrió levemente. –Pero realmente me importa lo que te ocurre.-

Dio un par de pasos más cerca de mí y tomó mi mano libre entre las suyas. Le miré, confundida, avergonzada, incrédula.

-Volvamos con el resto.- me ayudó a ponerme de pie y rodeó mi cintura con un brazo.

Varios de los presentes se sorprendieron al verme entrar de nueva cuenta a la capilla con el gran Sasuke Uchiha abrazándome. Algunos murmuraron cosas que en ese momento no quise comprender, otros se preguntaban la razón de su aparición en ese lugar. Me detuve en seco a unos metros del cajón. No podía hacerlo de nuevo. No podía volver a ver a mi padre ahí.

-Sé fuerte, Hinata.- murmuró, con voz dulce, en mi oído. Asentí.

Todo el mundo se apartó en el momento en que Sasuke y yo llegamos ante mi padre. Nuevas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas, pero ahora tenía un hombro en el cual llorar: el de Sasuke Uchiha.

— ஐ —

Me dejé caer pesadamente en una de las sillas de la pequeña cafetería dentro de la funeraria. Sasuke me había dejado sola porque debía atender una llamada urgente de la empresa. Aún no lograba entender la razón por la que se encontraba conmigo, brindándome un apoyo que jamás esperé de alguien como él.

-¿Hinata Hyuga?- preguntó una voz que no pude reconocer. Asentí débilmente. –Mi nombre es Danzo Shimura.- se presentó seriamente. –Soy un accionista mayoritario de la Corporación Hyuga.- mi semblante cambió completamente. Eso no podía estar pasando. –He decidido hacerle una oferta por la empresa.-

-Sr. Shimura, yo…- comencé, pero él me interrumpió.

-Seré generoso, señorita Hyuga.- señaló. –Lo único que debe hacer es firmar aquí…- dijo mostrándome los papeles. –Y le entregaré el dinero.- los dos hombres que le acompañaban asintieron y me mostraron el interior del portafolio de cuero negro. –Es una suma significativa.- aclaró el hombre.

-No creo que sea el lugar para discutir algo así.- mi tono denotaba mi molestia. –Además, no estoy interesada en vender la empresa de mi padre.-

-¿Realmente crees que alguien como tú podría hacerse cargo de la Compañía?- dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. – fruncí el ceño. –No me hagas reír, niña.-

-Sr. Shimura, no es por ser descortés, pero este no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de negocios.- repetí, esta vez con más firmeza. –Así que le voy a pedir que haga una cita con la señorita Haruno, recepcionista de la Corporación, para tratar este asunto en mi oficina.- él sonrió con autosuficiencia.

-Estoy seguro que todos los accionistas estarán de acuerdo conmigo.- mencionó antes de marcharse. –No estás capacitada para manejar la Empresa.- sonreí forzadamente. –Al final todos votarán para que sea vendida y, cuando eso pase, te quedarán sin un centavo.- su risa captó la atención de muchos de los presentes. –Espero estés preparada para ello.-

Cuando su figura desapareció tras la puerta principal, me permití soltar un par de maldiciones en voz baja. ¿Quién _demonios _se creía ese _estúpido_ hombre para venir y faltarnos el respeto a mi padre y a mí en su funeral? Me preparé otro café y retomé mi lugar, a lo lejos divisé la silueta de Sasuke caminar en mi dirección.

— ஐ —

-No quiero irme en la carroza.- gemí. Había acompañado a mi padre al hospital en la ambulancia y llegado a la funeraria en un taxi, pero no podía subirme a ese oscuro vehículo junto al ataúd. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando la mano de Sasuke se posó en la parte baja de mi espalda y me guió hacia su coche. –Pero…-

-El idiota de Naruto lo hará.- murmuró. Naruto Uzumaki, mi amor platónico de secundaria y mejor amigo del Uchiha, llegó a mitad del funeral envuelto en llanto. Conocía a mi padre desde antes que Ino, pues su padre y el mío eran amigos de infancia. Me había abrazado y consolado ante el torrente de memorias ante la sola mención de la familia del rubio. –Considéralo un favor especial.- desvié la mirada cuando su sonrisa torcida apareció.

La despedida en el cementerio fue tortuosa. Por turnos, uno a uno, los presentes fueron acercándose para dar un último adiós a mi padre: Hiashi Hyuga. Mis manos temblaron cuando rocé por última vez el cristal que me separaba de su suave rostro. –S-Sé que al principio n-nuestra r-relación fue m-mala.- murmuré. –P-Pero después e-eso cambió.- una pequeña sonrisa adornó mis labios. –T-Tú me o-odiabas por a-arrebatarte a m-mamá.- Sasuke, a mi lado, me miró desconcertado. –S-Siempre d-dijiste que era una i-inútil.- seguí. –P-Por eso e-estudié lo que t-tú q-querías… Y f-finalmente, p-pude h-hacerte f-feliz…- algunas lágrimas se deslizaron por mis mejillas. –T-Te q-quiero m-mucho, p-papá.- sollocé amargamente. –Y s-sé q-que t-tú t-también m-me q-quieres.- la sonrisa en el rostro de mi padre no desapareció. Incluso cuando el cajón fue cerrado y conducido al que sería su lugar de descanso, ésta siguió siendo visible para mí.

Neji había llegado hasta mi lado y me abrazaba por los hombros. Sin embargo, Sasuke se había negado a soltar mi mano. Los tenía a ambos cuidando de mí. Y eso me hizo sonreír aunque sólo fuera un poco. Ino se refugió en mis brazos cuando todo acabó. Su rostro estaba enrojecido por tanto llanto y sus ojos azules carecían de ese brillo tan peculiar. Sai también me abrazó, algo poco común en él. Los despedí con mi mejor sonrisa y me arrodillé frente a la tumba de papá, justo al lado de la de mamá.

Al final todos se fueron. Únicamente quedaba yo, en la misma postura de horas atrás. Claro está que no contaba con que Sasuke seguía ahí. Cuando me puse de pie, sus ojos negros se clavaron en mis orbes perla y una pequeña sonrisa bailó en sus labios.

-Te llevaré a casa.- susurró, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar.

— ஐ —

El coche se detuvo frente a la entrada de la enorme mansión de nuestra familia. Ahora yo sería la única habitante de esa casa. Suspiré y me dispuse a bajar del auto, pero la mano de Sasuke me detuvo.

-Sé que Danzo te hizo una oferta.- habló con voz calma. Le miré sin entender. –Cuando mis padres murieron quiso comprar la Corporación Uchiha.- se encogió de hombros. –Aún busca la oportunidad de robármela.-

-Es un idiota.- arrugué mi nariz con desprecio y él sonrió dulcemente. Me sonrojé y aparté la mirada.

-Vaya, no sabía que podías insultar a la gente.- se burló. –Pensé que la heredera de los Hyuga era más _inocente_.-

-Sasuke.- le llamé. Él me miró sorprendido por mi tono. –De verdad, gracias.- en sus ojos negros brilló un no sé qué que me causó un escalofrío.

-Hinata.- sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla con delicadeza. –Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo, pero...- murmuró. Por alguna razón mis ojos no podían apartarse de los suyos. –Mi propuesta sigue en pie.- depositó un beso en la comisura de mis labios, y tan rápido como vino se fue. Asentí torpemente y bajé del coche.

Me dedicó una última sonrisa antes de arrancar el motor y desaparecer de mi vista.

Acaso, ¿debía aceptar su propuesta?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

**¿Qué opinas?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Capítulo II

¡Gracias! De verdad me alegra que la historia les parezca interesante. Puede ser que este capítulo no diga mucho, pero igual es importante para definir algunos aspectos futuros. Me esforzaré para seguir avanzando con este proyecto y juro que no lo dejaré inconcluso. Saludos =)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_Tras la muerte de su padre, Hinata Hyuga debe decidir entre tomar el mando de la Corporación Hyuga o vender la empresa. Sasuke Uchiha -su rival- tiene una interesante propuesta para ella. Sin embargo, ésta puede poner en peligro algo más que las finanzas._

* * *

><p><strong>El Arte de la Ventaja<strong>

— • • • —

**Capítulo II. Mentiras Piadosas**

* * *

><p>-¿Hinata?-<p>

Detuve mi andar en seco. Sakura Haruno me miraba con sus ojos verdes algo temerosos. Le brindé la mejor de mis sonrisas y seguí caminando hacia la oficina que había pertenecido a mi padre en vida. Al abrir la puerta, el aroma a canela inundó mis sentidos y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Abrí las cortinas y pude observar con tranquilidad la hermosa vista que me ofrecía estar en el quinto piso de aquel edificio.

-Ha pasado una semana ya.- murmuré, tomando entre mis dedos una fotografía de nosotros tres: Neji, mi padre y yo.

La puerta se abrió y una cabellera rosada captó mi atención.

-¿Puedo ofrecerte un café?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Te lo agradecería mucho, Sakura.- ambas sonreímos y la vi desaparecer tras la gran puerta de caoba.

_Sería un día tortuosamente largo._

— ஐ —

Tomé un largo trago de mi segunda taza de café del día y miré la habitación en su totalidad. Todo seguía igual que siempre. El diseño de aquella elegante oficina había sido una de mis regalos a Hiashi cuando aún estaba en la universidad. Su sonrisa aquella tarde había sido la primera muestra de aprecio que me brindaba en toda mi vida.

"_Ya piensas como ejecutiva"_, había comentado, riendo. Y es que aquel lugar contaba con todo lo necesario para causar una buena impresión a los interesados en nuestra Compañía. Era un lugar espacioso, cómodo y agradable. Incluso había conseguido que un famoso artista recreara el escudo familiar en diferentes materiales. Esa era la parte favorita de mi padre: el escudo de los Hyuga. _"Sin duda alguna, eres hija mía"_, y tras aquellas palabras me había abrazado.

-¡Hinata!-

Pegué un pequeño brinco en mi silla de cuero negro y un poco del café se derramó sobre mi blusa de seda.

-Maldición, Neji.- gemí. –Me has dado un susto de muerte.-

Tomé algunas servilletas que estaban cerca y traté de secar lo mejor posible mi ropa. Gemí de nuevo, la mancha no saldría nunca.

-Era mi blusa favorita…-

-Olvida la estúpida blusa.- cortó mi primo, molesto. Fruncí el ceño ante su tono. –Tenemos problemas mayores.-

-¿Cómo cuáles?- cuestioné, sorprendida. -¿Ha ocurrido algo en Londres?- él negó y yo suspiré.

La Corporación Hyuga contaba con dos grandes sedes: una en Tokyo, a cargo de mi familia; y otra en Londres, a cargo de la familia de Neji. Los Uchiha habían imitado nuestro modo de trabajar años atrás, contando con dos sedes también; aunque ellos habían optado por colocar la segunda en Nueva York.

-Se trata de la sede aquí, en Tokyo.- sonrió forzadamente y yo le miré recelosa.

-Te refieres a los socios, ¿no?- el asintió. –Ese tal Danzo está tratando de asustarme, Neji.- susurré. –Y lo está consiguiendo.- acepté, humillada. –No estoy dispuesta a perder la empresa de papá. No podría soportar la culpa.- miré suplicantemente sus ojos tan parecidos a los míos.

-Y no lo harás.- murmuró, colocando una mano en mi hombro. –Sé que puedes manejar esto. Sólo debes familiarizarte con el movimiento empresarial.- la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro me dio seguridad suficiente para levantar la mirada de nuevo. –Debo volver a Londres en unas horas.- miró su reloj y suspiró. –Dejo todo en tus manos, Hinata.- asentí.

Cuando salió de la oficina, la propuesta de Sasuke Uchiha no me pareció tan descabellada. ¿Qué dirían los demás socios si supieran lo que nuestro competidor me había ofrecido? Negué con la cabeza y me concentré en el montón de papeles que debía consultar ese día. _Mi primer día trabajando para Empresas Hyuga._

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de manera insistente. Escuché la nerviosa voz de Sakura responder y después me comunicó con aquel hombre al que no conocía. Cuando se cortó la comunicación, pensé que todo había llegado a su fin.

— ஐ —

-Señorita Hyuga.- me saludó aquel hombre mayor, acomodando sus gafas lentamente. –Soy Homura Mitokado, uno de los consejeros de su padre y accionista de la empresa.- asentí y estreché su mano.

-Encantada de conocerle, Sr. Mitokado.- hablé por fin. –Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.- sonreí dulcemente, notando la mirada extraña que me dirigía.

-No estará considerando tomar el control, ¿verdad?- enarqué una ceja, interrogante. –No creo que sea una buena idea, señorita.-

Los socios fueron llegando al transcurrir los minutos. No entendía la razón, pero todos eran hombres. Eso me hizo sentir insegura. Después de todo, ninguno aceptaría que una mujer tomase el control de una enorme corporación como aquella. De los señores presentes, sabía que dos se negaban a aceptarme, pero, ¿y los otros seis?

No había esperanza alguna.

-Considero impertinente vender la empresa.- comenté, revisando las diferentes ofertas que nos habían hecho. –Vender significa pérdidas tanto para ustedes como para mí.- sentencié, mirando fijamente a Danzo. Su sonrisa me sacaba de quicio.

-¿No lo hace por cuestiones personales, señorita Hyuga?- los ojos negros de Ibiki Morino se clavaron en mi rostro.

-Después de todo, esta empresa pertenecía a su padre.- le apoyó Dan Katou.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la señorita Hyuga en esto.- habló Sarutobi Hiruzen, uno de los hombres más importantes en la sala.

-Perderíamos mucho dinero al vender la compañía.- señaló Hashirama Senju. Abrí mis ojos incrédula.

-Las ofertas son excelentes.- interrumpió Danzo. –Conservarla no garantiza una mayor retribución, caballeros.

-Venderla tampoco.- lo retó Tobirama Senju, el hermano menor de Hashirama.

-Señores, por favor.- pedí. –Debemos ser objetivos.- todos me miraron, serios. –Acepto que me causaría un gran pesar vender la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo mi padre sacó adelante.- cuatro rostros se iluminaron ante aquellas palabras. –Pero si realmente considerara esa acción lo mejor para todos nosotros, créanme que lo haría sin dudar.-

-En ese caso.- habló de nuevo Danzo. –Sometamos a votación este asunto.- todos asintieron. –Debo suponer que los Sres. Senju y el Sr. Hiruzen, al igual que la Srita. Hyuga, votan en contra.- los cuatro asentimos, ante mi rostro sorprendido.

-Y el resto votamos a favor.- terminó el Sr. Morino, sonriendo victorioso. Fruncí el ceño.

Definitivamente todo estaba perdido. Éramos nueve personas y sólo cuatro nos habíamos negado. Suspiré resignada.

-En ningún momento brindé mi apoyo a ninguna de las dos partes.- todos nos giramos a observar al Sr. Jiraya Namikaze, el abuelo de Naruto, algo contrariados.

-En ese caso, háznosla saber.- lo cortó Danzo. El nombrado suspiró y luego me miró.

-Aunque dejar la empresa en manos de la Srita. Hyuga me parece algo inapropiado…- bajé la mirada, avergonzada. –No considero vender la empresa como una de las opciones.- lo miré de nuevo, incrédula. –Tengo entendido que nuestra socia está capacitada para realizar el trabajo, aunque nunca ha tomado parte activa en la compañía.-

Sonreí.

-¿Capacitada, dices?- intervino Dan. –Lamento informarle que la Srita. Hyuga desconoce totalmente el área de las Finanzas.- la mitad de los hombres presentes ahogaron una risa burlesca.

-Hace años se nos informó que la Heredera Hyuga estudiaba Diseño Gráfico en Nueva York.- comentó Homura, tocando sus gafas de nuevo.

Me mordí la lengua para no decir algo. Odiaba cuando hablaban de mí como si no estuviera presente.

-Lamento dejarlo en vergüenza, Sr. Mitokado.- habló Tobirama, su hermano mayor le dio un pequeño golpe bajo la mesa. –Pero la Srita. Hyuga, aquí presente…- sonreí ante sus palabras. –Estudió Comercio Internacional.- Danzo abrió la boca ligeramente.

-Aunque también posee conocimientos en las áreas de Diseño Gráfico y Multimedia. Así como en Publicidad y Mercadotecnia.- continuó Hashirama, apoyando a su hermano.

-Y actualmente se encuentra estudiando Dirección de Negocios, ¿no es así, Srita. Hyuga?- la sonrisa del Sr. Hiruzen me reconfortó.

-Muy interesante.- murmuró Danzo. –Aunque aún hay un inconveniente.-

-Sería tan amable de decirnos cuál es, Sr. Shimura.- le miré directamente a los ojos. La situación le divertía demasiado.

-La Srita. Hyuga _aún_ está estudiando, caballeros.- sonrió. –Además, estoy seguro que ninguno de nosotros se siente cómodo con _ella_.-

-Podría ser más específico, por favor.- pedí, fingiendo comprender su punto.

-La compañía no puede ser dirigida por una mujer.- sentenció Ibiki, poniéndose de pie. –Y no lo tome como una falta de respeto, Srita. Hyuga.- pidió amablemente. –Pero es una tradición de la Corporación Hyuga que un hombre esté al frente.-

-Estoy al tanto de ello.- respondí sinceramente. –Y debo señalar que muchas de las acciones efectuadas en el último año, han sido propuestas mías.- los ocho hombres me miraron incrédulos. –Mi padre admiraba mucho mi buen juicio.- sonreí arrogante, mirándolos divertida. –No tengo un hermano que tome mi lugar y mi primo Neji no puede dejar a su suerte la sede en Londres…-

-En ese caso, ¿por qué no reconsiderar las ofertas?- preguntó Dan, sonriendo. –Quizás no debamos vender la empresa, pero podríamos formar una alianza con otra empresa.-

Los ocho reconsideraron lo dicho por varios minutos. _Definitivamente, algo iba a salir mal_…

— ஐ —

Habían pasado dos horas y aún no podíamos llegar a un acuerdo. Las personas que antes me habían apoyado ahora estaban considerando la idea de Dan. Yo me mantuve en silencio todo ese tiempo que dedicaron a señalar los pros y contras. Treinta minutos después, la puerta se abrió y una elegante mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojizos apareció.

-Kurenai.- murmuré.

Kurenai Yuuhi había sido mi tutora antes de la secundaria. Ahora trabajaba como representante legal de nuestra empresa. Me sonrió cordialmente, pero en sus ojos pude notar cierta preocupación. En ese momento reparé en los papeles que acababa de colocar ante mí, al tiempo que se paraba a mi lado y me decía que debía leerlos en voz alta.

Me quedé en _shock_ ante el contenido de estos. A pesar de ello, no dejé que se notara mi desconcierto.

-Parece que ustedes han ganado, señores.- hablé decididamente. –Como han escuchado, no puedo tomar el mando de las _Empresas Hyuga _en su totalidad hasta que haya contraído matrimonio.- me parecía una condición ridícula, pero era voluntad de mi padre que así fuera. No había nada que hacer.

-Entonces, ¿con cuál empresa formaremos una alianza comercial?- preguntó Sarutobi, sonriéndome. -¿Inuzuka, Nara, Aburame?- todos comenzaron a hablar sobre ello.

Nuevamente se enfrascaron en una larga charla sobre las fortalezas y debilidades de las diversas empresas.

-La alianza se formará con las _Empresas Uchiha_.- anuncié, ganándome una mirada desconcertada de todos los presentes. –La Corporación Uchiha es nuestra mayor rival en estos momentos.- hablé, poniéndome de pie y comenzando a caminar alrededor de los socios. –Tienen gran reconocimiento, buenos fondos, grandes proyectos…- proseguí. -¿Debilidades?- cuestioné, mirando a Danzo a los ojos. –Ninguna.- los murmullos comenzaron de nuevo. –Los beneficios son muchos.-

-Y si algo sale mal, ellos se hunden con nosotros.- la sonrisa en el rostro de Ibiki me dio a entender que le gustaba la idea. -¿Cómo conseguirás que Uchiha Sasuke acepte esto?- preguntó, divertido.

-En realidad, Sasuke y yo lo discutimos antes de la muerte de mi padre.- sabía que usar su nombre de pila había captado la atención de los socios. –Cerraré el trato con la Corporación Uchiha el lunes por la mañana.- anuncié. La mayoría asintió.

-Si no lo recuerda, Srita. Hyuga.- interrumpió Homura. –No puede asumir el control de la empresa antes de casarse.- lo vi sonreír levemente. –Y, por lo que sabemos, usted no está saliendo actualmente con nadie.- mi sonrisa desapareció y alcé una ceja.

No quería admitirlo, pero era cierto. Sin embargo, aún tenía una salida.

-Me caso dentro de seis meses.- mentí. –Pensaba anunciar mi compromiso hace un par de semanas, pero la salud de mi padre me lo impidió.-

-Y…- comenzó Danzo, queriendo atraparme. -¿Quién es el afortunado?-

-Sasuke Uchiha.- respondí sin vacilar.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Todos los ojos se fijaron en mí y sonreí, victoriosa.

Después de todo, un par de pequeñas e inofensivas mentiras no le hacían daño a nadie.

Ahora mi mayor problema, sin duda alguna, sería convencer a Sasuke Uchiha…

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	3. Capítulo III

No se imaginan cuánto me alegra que la historia sea de su agrado. Ha tenido tan buena respuesta de parte suya, que he decidido actualizar esta noche, aunque me quede sin algo para después. Supongo que eso me motivará para escribir el siguiente capítulo rápido. Disfrútenlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_Tras la muerte de su padre, Hinata Hyuga debe decidir entre tomar el mando de la Corporación Hyuga o vender la empresa. Sasuke Uchiha -su rival- tiene una interesante propuesta para ella. Sin embargo, ésta puede poner en peligro algo más que las finanzas._

* * *

><p><strong>El Arte de la Ventaja<strong>

— • • • —

**Capítulo III. No Me Digas Que No**

* * *

><p>Abrí los ojos lentamente, volviendo a cerrarlos a penas sentir la luz sobre ellos. Al llegar a mi habitación la noche anterior, me había olvidado completamente de cerrar las cortinas de mi ventana. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias. Me senté a duras penas en la cama y me tallé los ojos levemente.<p>

_Sábado por la mañana_.

-Vaya forma de empezar el día.- me regañé a mí misma. -¿En qué nuevo problema te has metido, Hinata?- fruncí el ceño, molesta.

_Va a ser uno de esos días largos y molestos…_

— ஐ —

Había bajado la escalera con el celular en la mano, tratando de darme ánimos. Después de un relajante baño de burbujas, la elección de un conjunto cómodo y una sutil capa de maquillaje, me sentía mejor; pero aún no estaba preparada para lo que iba a hacer. Suspiré y marqué el número que tan bien conocía.

-¿Hyuga?- preguntó su voz, algo pastosa. Supuse que aún estaba dormido y por alguna razón eso me pareció adorable.

-¿Uchiha?- pregunté, fingiéndome molesta.

-¿Por qué me llamas a las nueve de la mañana un sábado, Hinata?- lo escuché revolverse entre las mantas de su cama.

-Sasuke.- le llamé, lo escuché gruñir. –Ven a mi casa.- supliqué. –Q-Quiero estar contigo hoy.-

Una musical risa sonó del otro lado. Mis mejillas se encendieron con ese característico tono carmín.

Desde el funeral de papá, mi relación con Sasuke parecía mejorar o, en su defecto, aparecer. Frecuentemente hablábamos por teléfono o quedábamos para comer. Era extraño, pero no por ello menos grato. Además, estaba consciente de ser la única en apreciar al Sasuke Uchiha divertido, sonriente, no ese frío y calculador hombre de negocios.

-Estaré ahí en una hora.- anunció. Casi podía ver la sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres desayunar?- pregunté instintivamente.

-Panqueques.- dijo. Y la llamada se cortó.

— ஐ —

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- pregunté, mirando el refrigerador abierto. -¿Cómo voy a salir de esto?-

Cuando cerré la puerta del frigorífico agradecí mentalmente que ninguna de las verduras me hubiera respondido. Alejé esa idea de mi mente. Sería una locura que algo así sucediese.

-Aunque lo que estoy por hacer también es una locura.- susurré. –Es una especie de suicidio…-

El timbre sonó.

Caminé directamente hacia la puerta, pero tuve que detenerme para contemplar mi imagen en el espejo. Estaba _bien_. Suspiré. Seguro Sasuke no deseaba casarse con una chica que simplemente se viera _bien_. Necesitaba una mujer hermosa, inteligente, delicada, femenina y con sentido del humor. Alguien que pudiera sacarlo de la rutina agobiante del trabajo y cambiar su mal genio. Demonios, él no me necesitaba a mí. _Yo no era así._

El timbre sonó de nuevo.

-B-Buenos días.- saludé torpemente. Él sólo se limitó a sonreír.

-He traído un par de películas.- pronunció lentamente, con sus oscuros ojos en mi rostro.

-Preparé los panqueques.- susurré. Me sentía demasiado nerviosa.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza dentro de mi pecho.

-¿Me invitarás a pasar?- preguntó, divertido.

Me sonrojé violentamente. Agaché el rostro y me hice a un lado. _No podría hacerlo_.

— ஐ —

-Pensé que no te gustaban las cosas dulces.- susurré, mirando a Sasuke degustar su desayuno con naturalidad.

-No me gustan.- respondió. –Pero mi madre solía preparar panqueques por la mañana.- sonreí tristemente, sabía lo que era eso. –No los probaba desde…-

-Lamento no ser tan buena cocinera.- le corté. No soportaría escucharle hablar de Mikoto Uchiha.

Mikoto, la madre de Sasuke, había sido muy buena amiga de mi madre; aunque nuestros padres se declararon la guerra desde principios de secundaria.

-¿Alguna vez supiste por qué nuestros padres se odiaban?- pregunté. –Ellos fueron buenos amigos alguna vez.-

-Supongo que se trató de una mujer.- respondió, serio.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le miré, incrédula. Él alzó una ceja.

-Siempre se trata de una mujer.- su sonrisa torcida provocó un nuevo sonrojo en mi rostro.

¿Desde cuándo Sasuke comenzaba a causarme ese tipo de reacciones?

_Debían ser mis nervios._

— ஐ —

Sasuke se encontraba en la sala, mirando televisión. Yo estaba en la cocina, limpiando el desastre del desayuno y preparando la comida.

_¿Así será nuestra vida cuando nos casemos?, _me pregunté internamente.

-Hinata.- su voz me asustó. ¿Cuándo había llegado hasta mí?

-L-Lo siento.- susurré, avergonzada. –No te escuché venir.-

Él no respondió.

Tomé algunas zanahorias del refrigerador y comencé a cortarlas. Podía sentir su mirada fija en mi espalda. Eso comenzaba a aterrarme.

-Ambos sabemos que no me has invitado por ser una compañía agradable.- comenzó, caminando hacia mí. -¿No es así?- su tono era demasiado suave, sensual.

Sentí su aliento en mi oído y una de sus manos en la parte baja de mi espalda. Me temblaron las manos y me sonrojé.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Hyuga?-

-Y-Yo…- desvié la mirada y ese fue mi error. –Demonios.- me quejé, sintiendo la sangre deslizarse por mis dedos. Acaba de cortarme.

-Déjame ver.- susurró, tomando mi mano delicadamente. –No ha sido gran cosa.- habló de nuevo.

-D-Disculpa.- estaba demasiado avergonzada.

Él no era tonto. Sabía que yo planeaba algo desde el principio. Después de todo, era una pésima mentirosa y horrible actriz.

-Debo suponer…- su mano libre sujetó mi rostro y nuestras miradas se encontraron. -…que has aceptado mi propuesta.-

Deslizó mi dedo entre sus labios y mis mejillas se encendieron de nuevo. Asentí débilmente.

-Eso me parece perfecto.- sonrió de lado, divertido.

-T-Tengo una condición, Sasuke.-

Mi rostro aún estaba caliente. Me costaba un poco respirar. Estaba segura que mi temperatura corporal había aumentado con esa simple demostración de su gran poder de seducción. No podía negar que el menor de los Uchiha era bastante atractivo y que los rumores sobre su _destreza en la cama_ me daban curiosidad.

-¿Cuál es?- su rostro estaba serio. Podía notar esa fría mirada de nuevo, la misma que usaba al hablar de negocios.

-Lo discutiremos durante la comida.- anuncié, decidida.

Sonrió de nuevo. –La esperaré con ansias, entonces.- Y desapareció tras la puerta.

— ஐ —

Sasuke Uchiha me miraba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca en su delicado rostro. En ese momento ya no me sentía nerviosa, pues estaba segura que el terminaría aceptando que para ambos era conveniente llegar a un acuerdo. Sin embargo, no sabía si realmente deseaba que me diera un sí. Le contemplé en silencio, a pesar de que deseaba exigirle una respuesta. Uno tras otro, los segundos fueron pasando. El sonido del reloj estaba comenzando a estresarme. Y Sasuke seguía sin inmutarse.

-¿Sasuke?- pregunté, finalmente, derrotada. –Sé que suena completamente estúpido, pero creo que para ambos es conveniente.- me puse de pie, recogiendo los platos y caminando hacia la cocina. Él imitó mi movimiento y me siguió, deteniéndose junto al desayunador en la cocina. –Mira, Sasuke.- abrí la llave y comencé a enjuagar los plastos sucios. –Las _Empresas Hyuga_ están dispuestas a formar una sola Corporación junto con las _Empresas Uchiha_, siempre y cuando los términos sean adecuados para ambas partes.-

-¿En qué parte del contrato dice que debo casarme contigo?- cuestionó, entre serio y burlesco. –Mi propuesta consistía en la formación de esta alianza comercial.- sentenció. –Y ahora eres tú la que viene a condicionarme con un anillo de por medio.- asentí, secando mis manos y mirándolo de frente. –No sabía que estabas tan desesperada por un esposo, Hyuga.- una sonrisa burlona se adueñó de sus labios.

-Escúchame bien, Uchiha.- presioné mi dedo índice contra su pecho varias veces. –Eres el último hombre en el planeta con quien me casaría.- él se rió. –Es una decisión de mi padre el que yo me case antes de tomar el control de la empresa.-

-¿Entonces por qué me lo pides a mí?- sus ojos y los míos se encontraron de nuevo. Blanco contra negro.

-Le he dicho a los socios de la Corporación que me casaré contigo en seis meses.- me rendí, recargando mi frente en su pecho. –Es la única forma que se me ocurrió de callar al idiota de Danzo.- colocó una mano en mi cabeza y suspiré. –Ellos están de acuerdo con la alianza, pero en ningún momento mencionaron tu empresa.-

-¿Estás diciendo que no pensaron en nosotros?- no sabía si estaba molesto o sorprendido. Asentí.

-Incluso estaban dispuestos a firmar con los Inuzuka.- sonreí, eso sería suficiente.

-¿Con el perro de Inuzuka?- explotó finalmente. – ¿Iban a firmar con él y no con nosotros?- traté de no reírme. Había dado con la parte sensible de los Uchiha: el orgullo. –Cuando se firme el trato, ten por seguro que se darán cuenta de quién es Sasuke Uchiha.-

-Lo siento, Sasuke.- murmuré, mirándolo de nuevo. –Pero aún formándose la alianza, no serás más que un socio más.-

-¿Disculpa?- alzó una ceja, completamente enfadado.

-Seguirás siendo uno más.- respondí dulcemente. –La única forma de que te conviertas en _alguien_ ante sus ojos, es que te cases conmigo.- en parte eso era mentira, pero estaba logrando lo que deseaba.

-¿Qué gano con eso?- se llevo la mano al rostro y supe que había ganado.

-Más de lo que imaginas.- murmuré, pasando mis brazos por su cuello. –Seré buena, lo prometo.-

— ஐ —

_Lunes por la mañana_.

Finalmente el momento había llegado. Sakura chilló por el teléfono cuando anunció la llegada de mi rival. Sabía que ella le adoraba más que a cualquier otra persona, que estaba enamorada de él, pero ahora era yo quien se casaría con ese hombre.

-Hinata.- habló él, mirándome con esa sonrisa derrite corazones.

Sakura se sonrojó ante su tono, pero en sus ojos se notaba la sorpresa por escuchar mi nombre y no mi apellido. Caminé hacia él y sentí uno de sus brazos rodear mi cintura, apretándome contra su pecho. La recepcionista ahogó un grito.

-Podía haber ido por mi cuenta.- me quejé cuando me abrió la puerta de su coche. –Sé cómo llegar.- arrancó el auto, aún en silencio.

-Hinata, cariño.- me llamó, sentí mis mejillas encendidas. –Estás a punto de presentarte ante los socios de la Corporación Uchiha.- mencionó, como si eso debiera decirme algo. –No firmaremos nada hoy, sólo vamos a discutir este asunto.-

-Espera.- interrumpí. -¿Por qué no van a firmar?-

-Conozco a los socios, Hinata.- aclaró. –Sé que no lo harán.-

-Entonces, ¿por qué debo hacerlo personalmente?- pregunté, malhumorada. -¿Por qué no les explicas tú?-

-Bueno, sólo deseo presentarles a mi prometida.- entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. -¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-

Y nuevamente me mostró esa sonrisa que se había convertido en mi favorita. Definitivamente, Sasuke Uchiha estaba ocultándome algo.

_Pero, ¿qué?_


	4. Capítulo IV

Capítulo IV arriba. Me he quedado sin nada que subir, pero aún así estoy dispuesta a continuar. Me pondré a trabajar ahora mismo en el siguiente capítulo. Espero disfruten de este que, aunque es el cuarto, aún no dice mucho. Es posible que en el siguiente se descubran un par de secretos. ¿Ya se imaginan cuáles? Gracias =)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_Tras la muerte de su padre, Hinata Hyuga debe decidir entre tomar el mando de la Corporación Hyuga o vender la empresa. Sasuke Uchiha -su rival- tiene una interesante propuesta para ella. Sin embargo, ésta puede poner en peligro algo más que las finanzas._

* * *

><p><strong>El Arte de la Ventaja<strong>

— • • • —

**Capítulo IV. Maldita Suerte**

* * *

><p>Sasuke detuvo el auto. Reconocí aquel edificio, con grandes ventanales y seis pisos, como la sede principal de las <em>Empresas Uchiha<em>. Debía admitir que aquella construcción era una obra de arte. Su apariencia rivalizaba con la de nuestra edificación. Fruncí el ceño, cuestionándome qué tanto parecido habría realmente entre nuestras compañías.

-¿Impactada, Hyuga?- preguntó el menor de los Uchiha, mirándome con esa superioridad que tanto me había molestado en el colegio.

Pasé una mano por mi larga cabellera azulada y la aparté de mis hombros en un claro signo de indignación. Él sonrió de lado, mostrándome cuánto disfrutaba burlarse de mí. Al estar de pie, a su lado, fuera de las _Empresas Uchiha_, me arrepentí de mi absurda e improvisada declaración frente a los socios de mi propia Compañía. Sólo a mí podría pasarme por la cabeza la loca idea de unirme en matrimonio con un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha.

-Sí, lo estoy.- respondí sinceramente. Él sonrió de nuevo, victorioso. –Pero no de este montón de escombro.- completé, obligándolo a enarcar una ceja y abandonar ese rostro sereno. –Sino de lo que se ha inflado tu ego en todos estos años.- abrió la boca, pero no le di tiempo a terminar. –Si me permites, _queridito_. Hay algo que debo hacer.-

Dudé al colocar mi mano sobre la fría puerta de cristal, pero al escuchar los pasos de Sasuke, todo miedo se fue. Yo era una Hyuga después de todo, ¿no? Y los Hyuga nunca han temido a los Uchiha. Es más, mi familia siempre luchó por hundir a esos insensibles hombres de ojos oscuros. Sin embargo, yo no tenía un motivo para desear acabar con Sasuke.

-Escucha bien, Hinata.- sentí la mano de mi _prometido_ sujetarme fuertemente por el brazo. –No sé en qué demonios pienses, pero recuerda que estás aquí como mi futura esposa.- me solté de su agarre y lo encaré. –Por favor.- murmuró, notando como varias personas se detenía a observarnos con curiosidad. -¿Podemos hablar en mi oficina?-

Sentí una mano en mi hombro, pero no pertenecía al hombre ante mí. Me giré lentamente, topándome con un par de ojos negros que conocía muy bien. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa al notar el reconocimiento en mis ojos color perla. –Hinata.- mi nombre escapó de sus labios en un susurro, pero sentí como la calidez de su tono se adentraba en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-Asuma.- susurré, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. -¡No puedo creerlo!- mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Asuma Sarutobi, el esposo de Kurenai Yuuhi, había sido otro padre para mí. Cuando Kurenai se convirtió en mi tutora, él se volvió tan importante para mí como ella misma. Ambos me trataron como si fuera un valioso tesoro, quizás porque mi padre me consideraba de esa manera; aunque nunca lo admitiera. Sin embargo, él había rechazado nuestra oferta de trabajo en el campo legar de las _Empresas Hyuga_ al lado de su mujer, pues lo consideraba poco profesional.

-Ustedes…- comenzó Sasuke, visiblemente molesto. -¿Cómo es que se conocen?- su tono provocó que un escalofrío me recorriera.

-Destino.- murmuramos los dos, sonriendo. Su risa se quedó grabada en mi mente. Hacía tanto que no le veía…

-Hinata, tú…- pero un chico de cabello plateado le interrumpió.

El muchacho se acercó a Sasuke y le murmuró algo al oído. Mi compañero asintió y se disculpó conmigo, alegando que debía atender un par de asuntos antes de nuestra reunión con los socios. Me encomendó la tarea de buscar su oficina y esperarlo ahí. Bufé exasperada, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser aquello?

— ஐ —

-Maldito Uchiha y su maldita oficina.- murmuré.

Después de quince largos minutos, por fin me encontraba en el piso indicado. Me había negado a preguntar donde se encontraba su oficina por algo parecido a la vergüenza, pero para ese momento ya estaba demasiado estresada como para hacer otra cosa.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?- preguntó una pelirroja, ajustando sus gafas, tras un ordenado escritorio de madera importada. Bufé.

-¿Es la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha?- cuestioné, serenándome. La mirada de la pelirroja no me agradó.

-El _Sr. Uchiha_ no se encuentra.- me dijo, mirándome de arriba abajo.

Imité su movimiento. Acaso, ¿había algo malo en mi ropa? Mi falda llegaba a mitad de los muslos, de un color negro lustroso. Mi blusa era blanca, con delicados bordados plateados. Mis tacones de diez centímetros no parecían ser de diferente color, ni estar colocados al revés. Me miré disimuladamente en la pequeña ventana tras ella. Mi melena azulada estaba peinada, lacia y brillante. Mi maquillaje seguía intacto, sin una sola mancha bajo los ojos. Entonces, ¿qué andaba mal?

-Desabrida.- murmuró la chica por lo bajo, pensando que no la escucharía.

-_Zorra_.- sus ojos se abrieron por la impresión, pero fingí no haberme dado cuenta.

Me senté en el sillón de cuero pegado a la pared contraria a la puerta de la oficina. Justo frente a la molesta secretaria de ese engreído hombre con el que me casaría. La muchacha se retocó el maquillaje varias veces, ensayó sus gestos y se acomodó sus _atributos_.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunté, ojeando una estúpida revista que encontré en la mesa de centro.

-Karin.- respondió, colocándose otra capa de brillo labial. -¿Y tú eres…?-

-Hinata Hyuga.- sus manos temblaron levemente a causa de la tensión.

-¿La Heredera de las _Empresas Hyuga_?- asentí. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad.

Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre nosotras. Pero este fue roto por un malhumorado pelinegro.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera?- me preguntó, entre serio y divertido. -¿Mi secretaria no te dejó entrar?- sus ojos negros se dirigieron directamente hacia Karin, a quien le temblaron los labios.

_Momento de la venganza. _Me levanté de donde estaba y pasé mis brazos por el cuello de Sasuke. Él me miró con esa sonrisa que tanto comenzaba a gustarme. Me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a su pecho, tal como había hecho frente a Sakura en mi oficina.

-Estaba aburrida allá dentro, _amor_.- murmuré, haciendo un puchero. –Karin fue muy amable al hablar conmigo.- la nombrada nos miraba con la boca abierta. Estaba segura que estaba tan loca por Sasuke Uchiha como yo lo estaba para haberle propuesto semejante idea. -¿Ya podemos estar solos?- coloqué una de mis manos en su mejilla y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

-Que nadie nos moleste, Karin.- ordenó él, contemplando con una expresión seria a su desilusionada secretaria. –Vamos, _cariño._-

Apenas entramos a la oficina y cerramos la puerta, rompí en risas. Por raro que fuese, Sasuke me imitó.

— ஐ —

-Maldito Uchiha y sus estúpidos contratiempos.- maldije de nuevo.

Habían pasado quince minutos y Sasuke aún no regresaba de _atender _un asunto _importante_. Golpeteé con mis dedos, insistentemente, sobre el brillante escritorio. La oficina de Sasuke Uchiha era muy parecida a la mía, incluso había un escudo familiar adornando una de las paredes. Bufé. ¿Por qué el engreído del Uchiha era tan parecido a mí?

-Sasuke, disculpa que te moleste.- la voz de un hombre me obligó a mirar hacia la puerta. –Oh, disculpe.- murmuró, sonriendo. –No sabía que se encontraba alguien más aquí.- sus oscuros ojos me miraban con simpatía, lo cual me obligó a sonreírle. Su cabello plateado me recordó a un viejo conocido.

-Sasuke ha salido un momento.- señalé, levantándome de la silla. –Estoy aquí esperándole, pero si puedo hacer algo por usted…-

-No se moleste.- me interrumpió. –Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero…- asentí, indicando que realmente no me importaba. -¿Quién es usted?- me sonrojé por lo directo que había sido aquel sujeto.

-Hinata Hyuga.- estiré la mano cortésmente hacia él. –Soy…-

-Mi prometida.- ambos nos giramos para ver a un sonriente Sasuke apoyado contra la pared. –Te presento a Kakashi Hatake, Hinata.- caminó hasta mí y rodeó con un brazo mi cintura. –Uno de los socios de las _Empresas Uchiha_ y mi tutor durante algunos años.-

-Encantada.- murmuré. Él estrechó mi mano y me sonrió.

Observé en silencio como ambos hombres discutían algo sobre la empresa y luego Kakashi se marchó. Suspiré y me dejé caer en el sillón importado que Sasuke tenía en su oficina. Él me miró con una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa apenas visible en sus labios. Cerré los ojos y me llevé el dorso de la mano a la frente, en una pose claramente dramática.

-Estoy cansada de estar aquí.- murmuré. Escuché la risa del menor de los Uchiha y fruncí el ceño. –Calla de una vez, Uchiha.- exigí, molesta. –Terminemos con esto pronto. También tengo trabajo que hacer.- lo sentí alzar mis piernas y sentarse en el sillón con mis piernas en su regazo. –No hagas eso.- me quejé, sentándome a su lado.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó, visiblemente divertido.

-¿Qué pensaría cualquiera de tus _socios_ si nos vieran de esa manera?- cuestioné, encarándolo.

-Que estoy completamente loco por mi prometida.-

Su sonrisa me quitó el aliento y mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

_¿Qué quería realmente Sasuke Uchiha de mí?_

— ஐ —

Cuando entré a la sala de juntas de las _Empresas Uchiha_, de la mano de su representante, me quedé con la boca totalmente abierta. Los socios, al igual que en nuestra empresa, eran únicamente hombres, pero todos ellos extremadamente jóvenes y atractivos. Estoy segura que me sonrojé apenas verlos. Sasuke, a mi lado, frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto. Aunque no logré encontrar un motivo para ello.

-Para no perder tiempo.- habló Sasuke. –Haré una presentación grupal.- todos asintieron, mirándome con curiosidad. – De izquierda a derecha: Kabuto Yakushi, Iruka Umino, Akasuna no Sasori, Madara Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Suigetsu Hozuki, Juugo de Tenpin y Orochimaru Akatsuki.- cada uno asintió al escuchar su nombre. –Señores.- le llamó de nuevo. –La señorita Hinata Hyuga.- señaló y apretó ligeramente mi mano. –Mi prometida.-

-¿La Heredera de los Hyuga?- cuestionó aquel muchacho de la mañana, Suigetsu Hozuki. –Interesante.- su sonrisa me obligó a apartar la mirada, avergonzada.

-Adelante, Hinata.- me habló Sasuke. –Explica a los señores la razón de tu visita.-

-Sasuke, yo…- susurré por lo bajo, pero él me ignoró y ocupó su lugar en la mesa. Suspiré. –Buenos días, señores.- hablé decidida.

Nueve pares de ojos estaban fijos en mí. Comencé a caminar lentamente, como siempre lo hacía al exponer mis ideas.

-Como algunos de ustedes han advertido, soy la Heredera de la _Casa_ Hyuga.- murmullos por parte de ellos. –Pero también soy la prometida de Sasuke Uchiha.- coloqué una de mis manos en su hombro y sentí la suya hacerle compañía. –Y me encuentro aquí por dos razones.- una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en el rostro aniñado del pelirrojo, Sasori. –La primera corresponde al anuncio del enlace entre las _Casas Uchiha _y _Hyuga_, con una boda que se celebrará dentro de seis meses.- más comentarios ahogados, más sonrisas fingidas. –La segunda, trata de _negocios_.-

-Las _Empresas Uchiha_ estás dispuestas a formar una alianza comercial con nosotros, señores.- anunció Sasuke, levantándose y apegándome a su pecho. Vi a algunos de los presentes sonreír ante ese acto. –Quiero que sean ustedes los que le digan a la señorita Hyuga…- sus ojos se fijaron en los míos. -…que piensan los socios de las _Empresas Hyuga_.-

-Es algo que debemos considerar, sin duda alguna.- habló Kakashi, sonriendo. –No parece propio de ustedes ofrecernos algo así.-

-Acaso, ¿la empresa está por irse a la quiebra?- preguntó Orochimaru Akatsuki, mirándome divertido.

-La _Empresa Hyuga_ está mejor hoy que nunca.- me defendí.

-Entonces, ¿a qué debemos su oferta?- Kabuto Yakushi acomodó sus gafas y sonrió de lado.

-El anterior representante de las_ Empresas Hyuga _ha muerto, ¿no?- cuestionó Juugo, el joven de cabellos de fuego.

-Efectivamente, mi _padre _ha fallecido.- aseguré. –Y ahora soy yo quien está al frente del negocio familiar.-

-¿Qué ganamos con esto, _niña_?- el tío de Sasuke me miraba burlonamente, como si mi sola presencia fuera un acto para divertirlo. Fruncí el ceño, molesta.

-Sr. Madara.- hablé, llamando su atención. –Ustedes llevan en el negocio tantos años como nosotros.- él asintió, serio. -¿Y qué han conseguido?- enarqué una perfecta ceja. –Absolutamente nada.- mi sonrisa borró inmediatamente la suya. –No importa el esfuerzo que hagan, jamás estarán por encima de nosotros.-

-¿Es el miedo el que habla?- me cortó Sasuke, sonriendo.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, Uchiha.- sus ojos negros se enfrentaron a los míos.

-Escucha, Hyuga.- habló él, olvidándose de la compañía. –Nosotros podemos superarlos.- frialdad en su tono, fuego en su mirar, veneno en sus palabras.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me propusiste esta alianza, Sasuke?- pregunté. -¿Por qué me pediste que fuera yo quien hablase?- escuché algunas risas, pero no me importó. -¿No eres tú el que tiene miedo?-

-Mira, Hinata…-

-Aceptamos.- habló por vez primera Iruka Umino, el hombre de ojos amables y sonrisa sincera. -Firmaremos el viernes por la mañana.-

Sonreí, aunque Sasuke me miraba con cierto odio en sus ojos oscuros.

— ஐ —

Regresamos, en completo silencio, a su oficina. Karin me había mirado furiosamente. Estaba segura que seguía dolida por la escena en la mañana. Se lo merecía de todas formas.

-¿Estás molesto conmigo?- pregunté, sentándome sobre el escritorio. Él echó el seguro en la puerta.

-¿Debería estarlo?- la sonrisa que tanto me gustaba estaba ahí de nuevo.

Sasuke caminó hacia mí y colocó ambas manos sobre el mueble, a cada lado de mi cuerpo. Su rostro muy cerca del mío.

-Supongo que te he dejado en vergüenza.- admití, algo avergonzada.

-Todo ha salido como lo he planeado.- aseguró. Le miré incrédula. –Ellos aceptaron, Hinata. Y lo hicieron porque creen que puedes dominarme.-

-¿Quién ha dicho que no puedo hacerlo?- pregunté, segura de mí misma.

-No hay mujer que domine a Sasuke Uchiha, _cariño_.- sonrió de nuevo. –Ninguna.-

-¿Seguro, _amor_?- pasé mis brazos por su cuello y me acerqué hasta rozar su nariz con la mía. Sus ojos negros fijos en los míos. –En ese caso, tendré que ser la primera.-

Y, por vez primera, nuestros labios se unieron en un beso que cambiaría muchas cosas.

_¿Realmente podría casarme con Sasuke Uchiha? _


	5. Capítulo V

Bueno, aquí el Capítulo V. Estoy segura que les agradará saber que tengo escritos dos capítulos más y que el siguiente es un POV de Sasuke. Aún no sé si subirlo el sábado o el domingo. Por mí lo subiría mañana mismo, pero todo depende de ustedes, mis amigas. ¿Cuándo quieren la continuación? Con suerte este capítulo brinde un aporte mayor SasuHina. Digamos que algunos reviews (ustedes saben cuáles ;D) me inspiraron para este capítulo. En el POV de Sasuke se descubre un secreto, ¿no quieren conocerlo?

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_Tras la muerte de su padre, Hinata Hyuga debe decidir entre tomar el mando de la Corporación Hyuga o vender la empresa. Sasuke Uchiha -su rival- tiene una interesante propuesta para ella. Sin embargo, ésta puede poner en peligro algo más que las finanzas._

* * *

><p><strong>El Arte de la Ventaja<strong>

— • • • —

**Capítulo V. Así es la Vida**

* * *

><p>Sentada en mi cómoda silla, dentro de la oficina de los Hyuga, me permití pensar un poco en mi padre. Acaso, ¿él estaría molesto por mi <em>compromiso<em>?

_-No voy a dejar que los Uchiha nos derroten.- la voz de mi padre sonó firme, decidida. –Y tú vas a ayudarme, Hinata.- miré a mi progenitor con los ojos abiertos por la impresión. ¿Realmente había dicho tales palabras? Sonreí y me puse de pie. –Jamás llegarán tan alto como nosotros.- repitió. –No importa cuánto se esfuercen, jamás lo conseguirán.-_

_-Padre, ¿qué pasa si ellos lo consiguen?- había cuestionado en un hilo de voz. –No creo que lo hagan, pero es bueno estar prevenidos.- su mirada se suavizó un poco._

_-Te diré lo que harás, Hinata.- presté atención. –Cuando estén cerca de nuestro nivel, tú deberás hundirlos.- _

_-¿Y si no hay un motivo para ello?- reproché, no me gustaba que hablara como si no fuera a estar conmigo._

_-Gánate a los Uchiha, Hinata.- pronunció despacio. –Haz todo lo que esté a tu alcance para dominar a Sasuke.- _

_Abrí la boca ligeramente. ¿Qué deseaba realmente mi padre? No me sorprendía el hecho de que conociera a los hijos de Fugaku Uchiha, pues por mucho tiempo fueron amigos. Además, nuestras madres lo habían seguido siendo a pesar de la rivalidad entre sus maridos. Yo misma había crecido a lado de Sasuke, sólo que a una distancia prudencial. No deseaba ser como ese montón de chicas que babeaba por él. _

_-No lo entiendo, padre.- susurré, colocando una mano en su hombro. -¿Qué esperas realmente que haga llegado el momento?-_

_-Acorrálalo.- murmuró. –Si yo no estoy, todo estará en tus manos.- negué. –Hinata, si es preciso hacerlo, hazlo.- le miré aún sin comprender. –Si para hundirlo debes caer tú también, entonces cae.- _

_-Sasuke es demasiado reservado. Jamás me dejará acercarme a él.- murmuré, pensativa._

_-Sólo ignóralo. Así obtendrás mejores resultados que las demás.- asentí. –Te lo dice la voz de la experiencia.- sonrió levemente._

_-Padre, ¿qué pasaría si terminara enamorada de alguien como él?- _

_Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ambos._

_-Si se da el caso, asegúrate de tomar tus precauciones en lo que concierne a la empresa.- asentí. _

Suspiré. No, él no podría estar molesto conmigo. Después de todo, había sido idea suya el que yo algún día me acercara a Sasuke.

-¿Por qué impondría esa estúpida norma?- pregunté a la nada. Él jamás me había hablado sobre casarme. -¿No me creía capaz de hacerlo sola?-

Sonreí levemente. Estaba segura que Hiashi Hyuga había planeado esa cláusula con la idea de que recordaría sus palabras y pensaría en el menor de los Uchiha. Sin embargo, había algo en Sasuke que comenzaba a molestarme de sobremanera. Un aura misteriosa que confundía mis sentidos y me alejaba de la verdad.

Había sacrificado muchas cosas para llegar a ser la persona que ellos conocían. Había renunciado a mi timidez, a la vergüenza, a mi carácter dócil. Aún en ocasiones me sonrojaba, tartamudeaba y bajaba el rostro, pero ya no era la misma niña molesta a la que Hiashi Hyuga despreciaba. No, señor. Ya no lo era. Un par de decepciones, de gritos, de lágrimas, habían sido suficientes para convertirme en una mujer decidida. Sin embargo, eso no me hacía mejor. ¿O sí?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar. Y por vez primera, en mucho tiempo, sentí la necesidad de recuperar a la vieja Hinata. Sin embargo, no supe donde encontrarla.

-Srita. Hyuga.- me llamó Sakura, mirando con sus ojos un poco tristes. –Tiene una llamada del Sr. Uchiha en la línea uno.-

-Gracias, Sakura.- murmuré, brindándole la mejor sonrisa que pude.

— ஐ —

La llamada de Sasuke había sido para invitarme a comer. Había llegado con unos minutos de retraso, debido al tráfico, al lugar acordado. Sin embargo, a él no pareció molestarle y mucho menos sorprenderle. Ordenamos y permanecimos en silencio hasta que llegaron los alimentos. Por alguna razón, estaba cansada y muy preocupada.

-¿Problemas en la empresa?- cuestioné Sasuke, sirviéndome una copa de vino. Negué. –Estás demasiado callada.-

-No tengo nada que decir.- murmuré, apretando la servilleta entre mis dedos.

Sus ojos se clavaron en mi rostro y aparté la mirada, sonrojada.

-En estos momentos…- comenzó él. -…Me recuerdas a aquella chiquilla tímida que eras.- le miré, algo sorprendida. –Siempre estabas sonrojada, nerviosa…- siguió. –Y no he olvidado que tartamudeabas cada palabra.- una sonrisa burlona se instaló en sus labios.

-N-No sabía que m-me m-mirabas en a-aquellos d-días.- dije con dificultad, creyendo imposible aquella verdad.

-Era imposible no observar a la única chica que me ignoraba.- tomó un largo trago de su copa. –Siempre me pregunté, ¿por qué lo hacías?-

-N-No me interesabas.- mantuve la mirada fija en mi plato.

-Claro.- susurró. –Seguro era eso.-

No podía decirle que mi padre me había ordenado ignorarle. ¿Qué pensaría él si le dijese que lo estuve estudiando en silencio durante mucho tiempo? Seguro me tacharía de loca y rompería el acuerdo entre nosotros, ese donde nos casábamos para formar una alianza comercial lo bastante fuerte. Suspiré resignada. ¿Cómo decirle a Sasuke Uchiha que pensaba arruinarlo en cuanto se me presentara la oportunidad?

-Entonces…- habló de nuevo, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía. -¿Por qué aceptaste ir a ese baile conmigo?-

Las memorias golpearon mi mente.

_-Hyuga.- el tono frío y cortante de Sasuke me había dejado helada. –Irás al baile conmigo.- _

_Iba a decir algo, pero su oscura mirada me dejó sin aliento. _

_-Paso por ti a las siete.- susurró. –Te veo esta noche.- _

-No me preguntaste si deseaba ir.- me encogí de hombros.

-¿Te hubieras negado?- preguntó, visiblemente interesado.

-Posiblemente.- murmuré, bebiendo un poco.

-Siempre me gustó esa parte tuya.- comentó, jugando con el tenedor en su mano. –No eras _tan_ molesta como las demás.-

Enarqué una perfecta ceja en su dirección. ¿Tan? Yo nunca había sido molesta.

-Es la verdad.- se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Los recuerdos asaltaron mi mente una vez más.

_-Hinata, no puedes decir que no.- decía Naruto, con su voz tan alegre y llena de vida. –Todos vamos a jugar.- _

_-Y-Yo… N-Naruto y-yo…- había murmurado en vano, tratando de escapar de aquella molesta distracción infantil._

_-¡Vamos, Hinata!- gritaba enérgico. –Hasta el tonto de Sasuke jugará.- _

_El nombrado le dirigió una mirada asesina. A pesar de ello, se unió al resto de nosotros. Me sentía nerviosa, inquieta y preocupada. Aquella botella que giraba entre nosotros me tenía tensa. Todos parecían demostrar emoción en sus rostros, menos el menor de los Uchiha, quien estaba serio, y yo. _

_-Sasuke y Hinata.- chilló Ino, algo desilusionada. Abrí la boca, pero no salió nada de ella. _

_-Debe ir al armario ahora, chicos.- comentó Shikamaru, mirándonos con esos ojos marrones carentes de emociones. –Siete minutos.- _

_-N-No y-yo…- bufé cuando la puerta se cerró con nosotros dentro. _

_-Que idiota.- pronunció Sasuke a mi lado. El armario estaba oscuro y olía a guardado y cosas viejas, pero aún así podía distinguir la figura de mi compañero. _

_Apoyé mi espalda en la puerta y llevé ambas manos contra mi pecho. Mi corazón saltaba violentamente dentro de mi pecho. Mi rostro estaba enrojecido. Mis ojos brillantes. No sabía qué hacer, decir o pensar. Y la imponente presencia de Sasuke Uchiha no ayudaba. _

-Hinata.- una mano era agitada delante de mi rostro.

-D-Disculpa.- murmuré, sonrojada.

-¿En qué tanto pensabas?- su sonrisa burlona dibujada en los labios.

-S-Sólo recordaba un poco.- comenté, tratando de ignorar los detalles. Era vergonzoso.

-Es curioso.- dijo. –El día que estuviste en la empresa, recordé aquel estúpido juego.- tosí delicadamente, tratando de ignorar el vino que había quemado mi garganta ante la impresión. –Siete minutos en el paraíso.- se burló. -¿Quién disfrutaría siete minutos encerrado es un horrible armario?-

-Teníamos quince años.- me defendí, avergonzada.

-Ese fue nuestro primer beso.- dijo. La sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas de nuevo.

_-Terminemos con esto, Hyuga.- había pronunciado con su voz helada. _

_-S-Sasuke, n-no c-creo…-_

_Demasiado tarde. Sus labios se movían sobre los míos suavemente, con una delicadeza que jamás hubiera creído posible. Sabía a menta, fresco. Su mano estaba en mi nuca, impidiendo que me apartara. Mordió mi labio juguetonamente, ordenándome de esa manera que correspondiera. Y lo había hecho. Torpe e inexperta ante mi primer beso, había movido mis labios tratando de ajustarlos a su ritmo. Mi lengua había explorado su boca tímidamente, mientras la suya lo hacía con maestría. _

_Y un beso no había sido suficiente. Después del primero, nuestros labios volvieron a unirse dos veces más. Mi corazón latía desbocado, el calor se esparcía por mi cuerpo. Mi mente se nublaba. La puerta se abrió cuando nuestros labios aún estaban unidos. Escuché quejas, reproches y gritos de sorpresa. Me aparté de Sasuke completamente avergonzada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él sonreía burlonamente. _

Aparté ese recuerdo de mi mente. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Nuestros primeros besos.- se corrigió, sonriéndome.

Terminamos de comer en silencio. Él se ofreció a pagar la cuenta y me llevó a la empresa, pues yo había ido al restaurante en un taxi. Una vez sola, dentro del elevador, me permití pensar en todas aquellas cosas que creía olvidadas. Había vivido demasiados momentos con Sasuke, aunque fuésemos personas completamente distintas. Había dejado mi corazón en sus manos siendo una chiquilla ingenua, pero él nunca se dio cuenta. Y quizás yo tampoco.

Estaba tan decidida a cumplir el pedido de mi padre, que nunca vi lo obvio. En algún momento de aquella época de inocencia y calidez, me había enamorado del misterioso, reservado y distante Sasuke Uchiha. Diez años atrás le había confiado una parte de mí. Ahora sabía que él me notó, que estuvo pendiente de mis desprecios, de mi aparente indiferencia. Y una duda asaltó mi mente, ¿él había sentido algo por mí?

Cerré la puerta de la oficina y me dejé caer en mi propio sofá. _¿Quién era realmente Sasuke Uchiha? _Aquella pregunta se instaló en mi mente por el resto del día.

Yo, Hinata Hyuga, no sabía nada del hombre con el que me casaría. No sabía por qué él había aceptado. No entendía que esperaba conseguir. Y mucho menos cuánto duraría aquello. Pero algo sí sabía, Sasuke Uchiha se traía algo entre manos y lo iba a averiguar, así tuviera que apostarlo todo.

— ஐ —

Levanté la mirada de los papeles que estaba firmando al escuchar la puerta abrirse. Kurenai Yuuhi, la encargada de los asuntos legales de las _Empresas Hyuga_, me contemplaba con aquellos ojos rojizos. Su oscura melena le cubría parte del rostro. Le brindé una sonrisa sincera, pero su rostro siguió inexpresivo.

-¿Realmente te casarás con el _Uchiha_?- cuestionó, pronunciando con desprecio el apellido de Sasuke.

-Así es, Kurenai.- respondí, contemplando fijamente a mi antigua tutora. –Dentro de seis meses, me casaré con él.-

Se sentó en la silla frente a mí y me pasó un folder azul. –Mira su contenido.- susurró. –Y dime que cambias de opinión.-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- cuestioné, sujetando el folder con delicadeza. -¿Qué encontraré aquí, Kurenai?- ella sonrió.

-La verdad, Hinata.- sus palabras me sorprendieron. –Puedes confiar en mi palabra.- asentí. –Y en la de Asuma.-

Asentí nuevamente. Definitivamente, algo andaba mal. Algo andaba _muy mal_.


	6. Capítulo VI

**Summary:**_Tras la muerte de su padre, Hinata Hyuga debe decidir entre tomar el mando de la Corporación Hyuga o vender la empresa. Sasuke Uchiha -su rival- tiene una interesante propuesta para ella. Sin embargo, ésta puede poner en peligro algo más que las finanzas._

* * *

><p><strong>El Arte de la Ventaja<strong>

— • • • —

**Capítulo VI. Bandido**

* * *

><p><span>Sasuke POV<span>

* * *

><p>Me dejé caer pesadamente en el sillón de mi oficina. Definitivamente, había algo en Hinata Hyuga que despertaba mi curiosidad. Haberla invitado a comer, sin duda alguna, había resultado mejor de lo esperado. Las memorias habían vuelto a nuestras mentes. Todos aquellos recuerdos de momentos vividos juntos. Unos por obligación, otros por obra del destino.<p>

_-Los Hyuga son listos.- había dicho Fugaku Uchiha, visiblemente irritado. –Siempre están un paso delante de nosotros.- arrugó el periódico entre sus manos y lo lanzó sobre el escritorio. –Tenemos que encontrar una manera de superarlos.- sus ojos se posaron en Itachi primero, después en mí. –Cueste lo que cueste.-_

_En aquel tiempo yo tenía trece años y estaba en la secundaria. Itachi tenía dieciocho y estaba a punto de entrar en los negocios familiares. _

_-¿Qué piensan de la chica Hyuga?- preguntó repentinamente mi padre, mostrándonos la fotografía donde aparecía la nombrada._

_Hinata Hyuga. Yo le conocía bastante bien. Era una de mis compañeras de curso, pero completamente distinta al resto._

_-Es bastante reservada.- respondí, mirando a mi padre. –Tímida, torpe, insegura.- seguí. –Admito que es lista, pero le teme a todos.- _

_-Deberíamos tomar ventaja de ella.- habló Itachi, sonriéndome. –Es la única Heredera de su Casa.- mi padre asintió, interesado. Yo aún no comprendía del todo la idea. –Uno de nosotros dos debería atraparla en el futuro.- le vi sonreír de manera divertida. –Me atrevo a decir que la tendremos en la palma de la mano pronto.-_

_-Es una buena idea.- susurró mi padre, mirando la fotografía de nuevo. –Hiashi tratará de forjar su carácter antes de dejarle la empresa. No hay duda.- _

_-Debemos corromperla, entonces.- cortó mi hermano, con voz fría. –Sasuke debe hacerlo.- _

_-¿Por qué yo?- cuestioné, algo asombrado._

_-Tiene tu edad, es tu compañera.- respondió mi padre. –Acorrálala.- murmuró. –Conviértela en tu esposa de ser necesario.-_

_-¿Hasta el punto de casarme con ella?- pregunté de nuevo. Incapaz de creer tal demanda._

_-La chica Hyuga es hermosa.- habló Itachi. –En un futuro se convertirá en una atractiva mujer y muchos irán tras ella…- sonrió. –Y su fortuna.- _

_-¿Qué tengo que ver yo con eso?- alcé una ceja._

_-Si logras casarte con ella, las Empresas Hyuga serán tuyas.- mi padre sonreía, seguro de sus palabras. _

Aquella conversación había estado presente en mi mente durante mucho tiempo. Y solía revivirla cada vez que veía alguna oportunidad con Hinata. Me había acercado poco a poco a ella, hasta el punto de ganarme su confianza, aunque nuestra _relación_ no fuera del todo apreciable para nadie. Incluso podría llegar a decirse que sólo éramos dos personas coincidiendo en un mismo espacio.

_-Creí que serías capaz de hacerlo, Sasuke.- la voz de Itachi sonaba cansada, molesta. Sus ojos negros brillaban con un toque rojizo. –Dijiste que podrías conseguir a la chica Hyuga.- _

_-Y lo estoy haciendo, Itachi.- respondí cortantemente. –La llevé a un baile, salí con sus amigos, la he besado en un estúpido juego…-_

_-Se irá a Nueva York.- me interrumpió él. –Hinata Hyuga deja el país para estudiar en una Universidad americana.- _

_El silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Acaso, ¿aquello era cierto? _

-Se fue durante cinco años.- murmuré, mirando distraídamente por la ventana. –Y regresó completamente diferente.-

Algo debía haber ocurrido durante su estancia en Nueva York.

— ஐ —

-Sr. Uchiha.- giré mi rostro hacia Karin, quien se había inclinado sobre el escritorio y me ofrecía una buena vista de su escote. –Le llama su hermano por la línea tres.- asentí, pero ella siguió ahí. –Hay algo que quiero preguntarte, _Sasuke_.-

Karin Seidou se había convertido en mi secretaria seis meses atrás, pero la había conocido en mis años universitarios. Le había dado el empleo por sus conocimientos en administración y su talento único en relaciones públicas, pero sólo eso. Sin embargo, ella parecía dispuesta a enredarme en su juego a como diera lugar.

-Habla rápido, Karin.- sonrió y se acercó un poco más.

-¿Qué hacia la chica _Hyuga_ aquí?- el tono de la pelirroja dejaba en claro que le había molestado ver a la morena por la oficina.

-La chica _Hyuga_, como tú le dices.- hablé, levantándome de mi asiento. –Se llama Hinata.- ella asintió, fastidiada. –Y es mi prometida, ¿entendido?-

-Sasuke, yo…- comenzó, dispuesta a acercarse.

-Sal de aquí, Karin.- le ordené.

Ella abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente salió de la oficina dando un sonoro portazo.

-Bien, Itachi.- dije apenas alcé el teléfono. -¿Qué piensas ahora?-

Escuché una sonora carcajada del otro lado y supe que todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

— ஐ —

-Karin, llama a mi _prometida_ y dile que pasaré por ella en veinte minutos.- la nombrada asintió, aunque pude notarla refunfuñar.

Antes de salir de las _Empresas Uchiha_ me dirigí donde Asuma Sarutobi, nuestro representante legal. Entré en su oficina con una expresión seria, pero tan pronto noté su rostro preocupado, sonreí. Él llevaba demasiado tiempo con nosotros, así que era totalmente digno de mi confianza.

Cuando había asumido el control de la sede en Tokyo, partiendo Itachi a Nueva York, Asuma había pasado a ser un agente secreto de nuestra corporación, por decirlo de algún modo. Su esposa se había convertido en representante de los Hyuga, así que el podía enterarse de los más sucios secretos de nuestros rivales y ayudarnos con ello. Quizás trabajara también para la otra compañía, pero su ayuda seguía siendo indispensable.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, Sr. Uchiha?- su tono era alegre y su sonrisa sincera.

-¿Has establecido los lineamientos para la unión de ambas _casas_?- cuestioné.

-Sí, señor.- respondió. –Sólo falta que la Srita. Hyuga los revise y firme.-

-No será necesario que los revise.- corté. –Dile a tu esposa lo más relevante y que Hinata firme.-

-No creo que…- comenzó, pero no le di oportunidad de interrumpir.

-Hinata no necesita saber _todos_ los detalles.- quiso agregar algo. Al final, no lo hizo.

No arruinaríamos esta oportunidad. Ese acuerdo sería la condena de Hinata Hyuga y toda su _Casa_. De eso me encargaba yo.

— ஐ —

La conversación con Itachi volvió a mi mente mientras esperaba que Hinata saliera de una junta. Parecía ser que las cosas donde los _Hyuga_ no estaban tan bien como ella decía.

_-Sasuke, ¿es verdad lo que me ha dicho Madara?- cuestionó mi hermano. Podía asegurar que sonreía en ese momento. -¿Cómo conseguiste que la Heredera de los Hyuga aceptara casarse contigo?- _

_-Ella misma me lo ha pedido, Itachi.- respondí, seguro. –Su padre murió y los depredadores quieren robarle su empresa.- escuché su risa. –Danzo Shimura está tras ella. Y hay una cláusula en uno de los tantos papeles de los Hyuga, que establece que Hinata no puede tomar el control de la empresa hasta casarse.- _

_-¿Por qué Hiashi Hyuga impondría una norma como esa?- preguntó Itachi, algo confundido. –Confiaba mucho en su hija. Dudo que quisiera casarla con cualquiera…- _

_-No se casará con cualquiera, Itachi.- respondí molesto. –Se casará conmigo.- _

_-Lo sé, lo sé.- me cortó. –Aún así, ¿por qué una norma tan estúpida?- _

_-Hiashi Hyuga no lo impuso, Itachi.-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sasuke?- más desconcierto en su tono._

_-Yo lo hice.- silencio. –Le ofrecí a la chica Hyuga una alianza comercial tan pronto estuve al tanto de la salud de Hiashi. Y me presenté al funeral como un "hombro para llorar".- _

_-Así que te metiste con los Hyuga…- _

_-Me gané su confianza de nuevo, como hace tantos años.- murmuré. –Cuando se enteró de la condición y todos se opusieron a ella, soltó que se casaría conmigo.- _

_-¿Por qué tú y no otro?- su pregunta me sorprendió un poco. La verdad, yo tampoco tenía respuesta._

_-Dijo que fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.- susurré, ahora consciente de lo estúpido que sonaba._

_-Hubiera pensado en el Uzumaki antes que en ti.- murmuró. –Y él también hubiera aceptado.- _

_-También estuvo de acuerdo con la alianza.- hablé por fin. –Los socios de los Hyuga no pensaban firmar con nosotros, pero ella sí lo aceptó.- _

_-Ten cuidado con ella, Sasuke.- me advirtió mi hermano. Su voz ya no sonaba alegre. –No olvides con quien estás tratando.-_

_La llamada se cortó antes que pudiera responder de nuevo. _

Escuché a Hinata acercarse por uno de los pasillos. Me puse de pie para acercarme a ella, pero la escena me impidió avanzar. Ella se encontraba con su espalda pegada a la pared, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos. Respiraba agitadamente. Un muchacho de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros mantenía su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

-Kankuro.- murmuró ella, antes que él la besara.

Sentí mi sangre hervir ante aquello. Desconocía el motivo, pero no deseaba ver como otro la tocaba.

-N-No v-vuelvas a h-hacerlo.- susurró ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. Él la ignoró y volvió a besarla. -¡Y-Ya basta!- chilló, dejándole la mano marcada en el rostro.

-Hinata…- habló el moreno, pero ella lo hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar en mi dirección.

-S-Sasuke…- susurró, secando sus mejillas. -¿L-Llevas m-mucho t-tiempo a-aquí?-

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- pregunté, observándolo alejarse con una mano en rostro.

-N-Nadie.- dijo. Y se alejó de mí.

Hinata Hyuga ocultaba muchas cosas. Sus ojos color perla me lo decían.

"_Ten cuidado con ella, Sasuke_", las palabras de Itachi se repitieron en mi mente cuando la vi sonreírle a su secretaria.

"_No olvides con quien estás tratando_", resonó de nuevo. Bufé, molesto.

No, no podía descuidarme. Estaba tratando con una _Hyuga_ después de todo. Quizás ella fuera ingenua, inocente, atolondrada, pero seguía siendo mi _rival_.

Lo había decidido. Me casaría con ella y se lo arrebataría todo.

-Cueste lo que cueste.- murmuré, dirigiéndome donde me esperaba Hinata.

_Iba a hundir a los Hyuga._


	7. Capítulo VII

¡Hey! Aquí les dejo el Capítulo VII de la historia, espero disfruten de él. Asimismo, deseo invitarlas a leer mi nueva historia, un Two-Shot, titulada "**Cicatriz**". Y, me tomé la libertad de crear una **comunidad SasuHina en Facebok**. Todos los que se encuentren en formar parte de ella, sólo deben acceder a mi **profile **y después a mi **Homepage. **¡Ah! Y otra cosa, para los que necesiten ayuda con la corrección de sus escritos, ahora soy Beta =)

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_Tras la muerte de su padre, Hinata Hyuga debe decidir entre tomar el mando de la Corporación Hyuga o vender la empresa. Sasuke Uchiha -su rival- tiene una interesante propuesta para ella. Sin embargo, ésta puede poner en peligro algo más que las finanzas._

* * *

><p><strong>El Arte de la Ventaja<strong>

— • • • —

**Capítulo VII. Duelo**

* * *

><p>Eran los ojos de Kurenai, cargados de una sincera preocupación, los únicos que observaban las diferentes emociones en mi rostro. Estaba segura que algunas pequeñas y traicioneras lágrimas se deslizarían por la pálida piel de mis mejillas. No, no podía; no <em>debía<em> permitirlo. Sonreí, para sorpresa de mi acompañante y la mía propia. Sonreí de verdad, como no lo había hecho nunca en una situación similar.

-Aún te casarás con él, ¿verdad?- mi antigua tutora parecía aún más preocupada que antes.

-Ahora más que nunca, Kurenai.- anuncié, cerrando el folder y ocultándolo en uno de los cajones. –Voy a demostrarle a los _Uchiha_, que con los Hyuga no se juega.-

-Espero estés segura de lo que haces.- murmuró ella, dejándome sola de nuevo.

No, no lo estaba. Pero iba a arriesgarlo todo. De eso sí estaba segura.

— ஐ —

-Hinata.- Sakura había asomado su cabeza por la puerta. –La Srita. Yamanaka desea verte.-

Asentí. No veía a Ino desde el funeral de papá. Quizás por miedo a sentir nuevamente el dolor de su ausencia.

Ino entró en la oficina con una brillante sonrisa. Mi corazón se agitó con violencia su mirada azul celeste. Esta era la Ino que yo conocía y adoraba, mi mejor amiga, mi _hermana_.

-Tengo una excelente sonrisa.- comentó, abrazándome con fuerza y besando mi mejilla.

-Dios, Ino.- murmuré, sonriendo. -¡Dime!-

-Estoy…- comenzó y la miré emocionada -…e-m-b-a-r-a-z-a-d-a.- separó cada letra y al final sonrió alegremente.

-¡¿Embarazada?- chillé. – ¡Felicitaciones!- ambas saltamos como niñas, abrazadas, riendo.

Entre tantos problemas y momentos desagradables, una noticia como aquella le levantaba el ánimo a cualquiera.

-¿Qué dice Sai?- pregunté, juguetonamente. –Supongo que está tan alegre como tú.-

-Se desmayó cuando lo dije.- comentó, bebiendo alegre del café que Sakura le había traído. –No pensé que eso pasaría alguna vez.- ambas reímos. -Y…- habló, mirándome con una ceja alzada. -¿Cuál es la novedad aquí?- mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

— ஐ —

-No puedo creerlo, Hinata.- me acusó Ino, señalando mi rostro con sus palillos.

Habíamos terminado ordenando comida china. Aún faltaba tiempo para hora de la comida, pero ambas disfrutábamos de una buena plática comiendo. Ahora mi mejor amiga estaba al corriente de todos los problemas acontecidos en las _Empresas Hyuga_ y la estúpida norma de mi padre. Asimismo, conocía mis motivos para casarse con Sasuke… Y los suyos para casarse conmigo.

-No entiendo cómo tuviste el valor de decírselo.- comentó, bebiendo de su refresco.

-Eso no es lo importante, Ino.- interrumpí. –Ha empezado a moverse ya.- ella me miró confundida. –Cree que le permitiré quedarse con la empresa cuando nos casemos.-

Kurenai y Asuma me lo habían informado. Sasuke había establecido cláusulas especiales en el acuerdo de nuestra unión. Sin duda alguna, él sería el más beneficiado con nuestro matrimonio. Eso si yo firmaba aquellos documentos. Mi antigua tutora había logrado conseguir una copia y señalado las partes principales, aquellas donde yo accedía a ceder mis bienes a la _Casa Uchiha_ debido a la _confianza_ que depositaba en mi esposo.

-Hinata, ¿no haces esto por aquellos sentimientos que tuviste hacia él?- la pregunta de Ino me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-No.- respondí cortante. –Por Sasuke Uchiha _nunca_ sentiría nada.-

-Nunca digas _nunca_.- pronunció Ino, sonriendo. –Yo dije que _nunca_ saldría con Sai y ahora estamos esperando un bebé.-

El caso de Ino era diferente. No había punto de comparación entre Sasuke y Sai. Ambos se parecían en ser reservados, pero el novio de Ino era un chico agradable y simpático. El menor de los Uchiha, por su parte, era un chico engreído y burlesco. La sonrisas de Sai eran cálidas, las de Sasuke sarcásticas. Los ojos de Sai mostraban un sutil brillo de ilusión, los de Sasuke sólo ambición.

-Sasuke no es Sai.- murmuré como conclusión.

-Lo sé.- dijo mi amiga. –Y pensar que alguna vez le quise.- soltó una risita tonta y la miré nuevamente.

_Todas _habían estado enamoradas de Sasuke Uchiha en nuestros años de secundaria. Ino Yamanaka, mi mejor amiga, y Sakura Haruno, la recepcionista-secretaria de la empresa, eran sus principales fans. Ellas habían sido amigas en su infancia, pero la rivalidad por conquistar al chico de ojos negros terminó acabando con el cariño que se tenían. Yo había estado en medio de ellas, incapaz de elegir un bando.

-Nadie pudo resistirse a él.- aseguré, sabiendo que ni yo misma había podido.

-Nos resignamos cuando entendimos que sólo tenía ojos para ti.- la miré boquiabierta.

En algún momento de la historia, las chicas comenzaron a renunciar a Sasuke Uchiha. Aún le miraban con ojos enamorados, le hablaban con voces chillonas y le obsequiaban chocolates en San Valentín; pero se notaba que no era como antes. Jamás pensé que yo estaría involucrada en eso.

-N-No es así.- dije, avergonzada.

-Te invitó al baile.- dijo ella, acusadoramente. –Y te beso en el armario.-

-P-Pudo haber sido c-cualquiera.- susurré.

-Pero fuiste tú.- cortó. No encontré palabras para contradecirla.

— ஐ —

Suspiré por cuarta vez en los últimos cinco minutos. Apenas se marchó Ino, Sakura me informó de una improvisada reunión con un nuevo cliente. Me había retocado levemente el maquillaje antes de abandonar mi oficina, pues me esperaban en la sala de juntas. Aunque los socios aún se oponían a que estuviera al frente de la empresa, poco a poco habían tenido que aceptar mis órdenes. De todas formas, uno de ellos estaba presente en cada reunión o asamblea, cuidando mis movimientos. Me sorprendí un poco al ver a Dan Katou esta vez.

-Buenas tardes.- hablé cortésmente. –Soy Hinata Hyuga, representante de la empresa.- sentía una mirada puesta en mí, y un extraño malestar se instaló en mi estómago.

-Sabaku no Gaara, dueño de la _Corporación Suna.- _se levantó y extendió su mano hacia mí. –Encantado de conocerla, Srita. Hyuga.- le estreché la mano, mirando sus ojos aguamarina con algo más que amabilidad. Su cabello pelirrojo caía desordenadamente en su rostro. Estaba segura que no era más que uno o dos años mayor que yo.

-El gusto es mío.- respondí, sintiéndome nerviosa.

-Srita. Hyuga.- mi corazón latió violento. Conocía esa voz. –Sabaku no Kankuro, a su servicio.- estreché la mano del nombrado, sintiéndome más incómoda que antes.

Escuché con atención al pelirrojo, sintiendo su mirada puesta en mí más de lo necesario. Cuando creía que nadie se daba cuenta, sonreía en mi dirección. Me incliné un poco más hacia él, deseando a la vez apartarme de su hermano, con el cual había tenido otro tipo de relación alguna vez.

-Estamos interesados en ustedes.- finalizó Gaara, mirándome de nuevo. –Y deseamos llegar a un acuerdo con las _Empresas Hyuga.-_

-Lamentamos informarle…- habló Dan. –Que las _Empresas Hyuga _y_ Uchiha _han llegado a establecer una alianza hace poco.-

-Aún así.- comentó él. –Estoy seguro que podemos mejorar cualquier oferta.- Dan sonrió. –Espero una respuesta dentro de ocho días.-

-Y la tendrá.- aseguré, levantándome junto con él.

Estrechó mi mano de nuevo, pero antes de soltarla la llevo hasta sus labios y besó el dorso. Aparté el rostro para ocultar mi vergüenza. Kankuro refunfuñó una maldición cerca de mí.

Intenté escapar de ahí, pero fui demasiado lenta.

_Sabaku no Kankuro me había atrapado de nuevo._

— ஐ —

-¿Quién era ese tipo?- preguntó Sasuke, visiblemente molesto.

Las palabras de Kankuro, sus reclamos, su beso… Él estómago se me revolvió de nuevo. No podía creer que Sasuke hubiera presenciado ese momento tan fuera de lugar. Mi _prometido_ acababa de verme besando a _otro_. No tenía el valor para verlo a la cara. No tenía una explicación y mucho menos una disculpa.

-N-Nadie.- respondí, alejándome de él.

Me acerqué a Sakura y le sonreí suavemente al notar su rostro preocupado. Sequé las molestas lágrimas de mi rostro y entré en la oficina, deteniéndome en la puerta para que Sasuke se uniera a mí. Cuando entró, eché el seguro y me dirigí a mi silla. ¿Debía decirle algo?

-¿Saldrás a comer?- preguntó, devolviéndome a la realidad.

-He almorzado hace poco.- dije. –Ino estuvo aquí y ordenamos comida china.- él asintió. –La _Corporación Suna_ está dispuesta a mejorar la oferta de los _Uchiha_.- comenté. Él alzó una ceja. –He tenido una reunión con Sabaku no Gaara hace unos momentos.-

-¿Es el sujeto con el que te estabas besando?- en sus ojos oscuros destelló la furia. Ignoré su pregunta.

-Le hemos comunicado la situación actual.- hablé. –Nos dio ocho días para reconsiderarlo.- lo vi caminar hacia mí y abandoné mi lugar, caminando alrededor de la oficina. –Los socios están dispuestos a aceptar.- no se los había informado aún, pero la sonrisa de Dan no dejaba duda. –Incluso yo estoy interesada.- admití de mala gana.

-Me he dado cuenta.- escupió fríamente. Le miré sorprendida.

-N-No sé de q-que hablas.- respondí, apartando la mirada de su rostro.

-¿Le dejaste en claro a ese sujeto que estás comprometida conmigo?- preguntó, dando un paso más cerca.

-N-No hubo n-necesidad.- di un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa. –Sabaku no Gaara no me preguntó nada sobre eso.- susurré al fin.

-¿Y ese tal _Kankuro_?- reprochó. Abrí la boca, pero no pude hablar. -¿Se lo dejaste claro a _él_?-

Me sujetó del codo y me acercó a él. Bajé el rostro, asustada. –M-Me lastimas.- murmuré, nerviosa.

-No dejes que nadie vuelva a besarte.- me ordenó. Busqué sus ojos. –Vas a casarte conmigo, ¿no?-

-E-Eso e-es s-sólo u-una f-fachada.- logré articular a duras penas, absorta en sus iris oscuras.

-No lo es.- me cortó. –Cuando nos casemos, reclamaré todos mis derechos como esposo.-

-¿Q-Qué?- cuestioné.

-Espero puedas cumplir con tus obligaciones como mujer, Hyuga.-

Inequívocamente, Sasuke Uchiha iba a quitármelo _todo_. Y ya no me refería únicamente a las cuestiones financieras…

— ஐ —

-Espera que le responda como mujer, Ino.- lloriqueé por mi teléfono celular mientras entraba a la Mansión Hyuga. –Es decir, sabía que era una posibilidad, pero esperaba evitarlo.- la rubia se rió del otro lado del teléfono. –No te burles, Yamanaka.- la regañé. –Estoy en un aprieto aquí.-

_-¿Cómo llegaron a eso?-_ cuestionó con voz alegre.

-Hoy tuve una reunión con el dueño de la _Corporación Suna_.- dije calmadamente. –Es uno o dos años mayores que yo… Y es muy atractivo.-

-_Sasuke le vio y se molestó.- _concluyó ella, divertida.

-No, Ino.- murmuré. –No vio a Sabaku no Gaara.-

-_¿Entonces?_- inquirió, inquieta.

-Vio a Sabaku no Kankuro… _besándome_.- nuevamente sentí el estómago revuelto.

-_¿Ese Kankuro?_- preguntó, tan sorprendida como lo había estado yo. Me limité a decir "sí".

Sabaku no Kankuro y yo nos habíamos conocido en Nueva York. Sólo que aquel tiempo yo no sabía que era miembro de la _Corporación Suna,_ y seguro que él no imaginaba que yo fuera la Heredera de la _Casa Hyuga_. Casualmente nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca y un día comenzamos a conversar. Nunca dijimos nuestros apellidos, quizás para no romper aquella amistad que comenzaba a formarse. Quedamos a comer de vez en cuando, encontramos gustos afines y descubrimos que teníamos amistades en común. Antes de lo pensado, empezamos a salir juntos.

El principio de nuestra relación había sido como un cuento de hadas. Era atento, educado; un auténtico caballero. Tres años mayor que yo. No se mostró sorprendido al conocer que era una Hyuga. A mí no me molestó su apellido. Luego, todo comenzó a cambiar. Estudiando ambos carreras relacionadas con el área administrativa, los problemas surgieron. Constantemente discutíamos y el choque de nuestras ideas nos distanciaba por días. Mis propuestas eran innovadoras, las suyas apegadas al modelo tradicional.

Nos reconciliábamos rápidamente, pero la duda comenzaba a formarse en mí. ¿Realmente me quería o sólo jugaba conmigo? Abandoné las ideas y me entregué totalmente a él, olvidándome de los principios de mi familia, del honor de mi _Casa_. Porque desde el momento que llegué a Nueva York había elegido olvidarme de Sasuke Uchiha y la propuesta de mi padre. Y, después de todo, nada mejor que una alianza con la gente de _Suna_. Tarde me di cuenta que había cometido un error.

Sabaku no Kankuro sabía quién era yo desde el principio, pero había fingido lo contrario. Estaba dispuesto a enamorarme e inmiscuirse en los asuntos de mi familia. Y por momentos lo había hecho. Nuestra ruptura fue en malos términos. Me centré totalmente en mis estudios y superé las expectativas de mi padre. Mis ideas fueron escuchadas por Hiashi, quien las llevó a la práctica y obtuvo los frutos esperados. Por vez primera se enorgulleció de mí. Él desconocía el cambio en su hija y aún más la razón en éste.

-El mismo Kankuro…- murmuré, escuchando la preocupada voz de Ino. –El mismo que me _hundió_ una vez.- una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla. –El que dijo que _nunca _sería nadie, que no obtendría reconocimiento.- murmuré. –El mismo que se burló de mi apellido y me dijo que no era digna de él.-

_El mismo que ahora estaba dispuesto a recuperarme._


	8. Capítulo VIII

¡Hey! Aquí el Capítulo VIII, finalmente. Me costó más de lo pensado poder escribirlo. No estoy pasando por un buen momento. Aún así, prometo tenerles el siguiente el lunes. Aunque quizás me quede sin Internet ¬¬! Esperemos que eso no pase. Sólo me queda recordarles que: "Me tomé la libertad de crear una **comunidad SasuHina en Facebok**. Todos los que se encuentren en formar parte de ella, sólo deben acceder a mi **profile **y después a mi **Homepage. **¡Ah! Y otra cosa, para los que necesiten ayuda con la corrección de sus escritos, ahora soy Beta =)" xD

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>_Tras la muerte de su padre, Hinata Hyuga debe decidir entre tomar el mando de la Corporación Hyuga o vender la empresa. Sasuke Uchiha -su rival- tiene una interesante propuesta para ella. Sin embargo, ésta puede poner en peligro algo más que las finanzas._

* * *

><p><strong>El Arte de la Ventaja<strong>

— **• • • —**

**Capítulo VIII. Intocable**

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Estás segura de eso?<em>- preguntó Ino alarmada. -_¿Por qué está el aquí?_-

-No lo sé.- me limité a responder. –Debo colgar.- ella quiso decir algo, pero ya había cerrado el móvil.

Ino jamás lograría comprender la desesperación de pasar por una situación similar. Ella está fuera del negocio, tiene un novio que la adora, espera un bebé… Yo no puedo hacer nada en Tokyo sin que la prensa se entere. Debo asumir la responsabilidad de las _Empresas Hyuga_, casarme con mi rival en las finanzas y estoy obligada a dar un _heredero_.

No me desagrada la idea de tener un hijo. Es más, siempre quise un par, una parejita. Pero en mi mente sólo veía niños parecidos a Sasuke Uchiha, con el cabello rebelde y los ojos oscuros. _¿Qué tanto espacio había ocupado de mi corazón hasta ahora?_ Y no, no podía ser así. Yo debía dar herederos a mi _Casa_, no a la suya.

-Demonios.- susurré a la nada. –Él único que puede dar _herederos _es el idiota de Neji.- sentí como los ojos se me humedecían. –Y se niega a casarse.-

No podía creer que nuestro apellido muriera así. El legado de mi padre había terminado conmigo.

-Mis hijos jamás serán _Hyugas_.- admití de mala gana. –Pero no sé si quiera que sean _Uchihas_.-

Un par de curiosas perlas aguamarina se colaron en mis pensamientos esa noche. Una cabellera rojo fuego vino a mis recuerdos. Una sonrisa sincera se extendía en un rostro de porcelana.

-_Sabaku no Gaara_.- murmuré. –Quizás él sea mejor opción que Sasuke.-

Mis ojos se cerraron, sumergiéndome en la inconsciencia. Y por un momento, sólo uno, me olvidé de todo.

**—****ஐ**** —**

_Viernes_. Abrí los ojos pesadamente y miré de manera distraída la hora. Era demasiado temprano aún para ir al trabajo, pero tampoco podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Salí de la cama dando un gran suspiro, después de todo seguía cansada. Esa había sido la semana más extraña de mi vida, quizás porque ahora tenía un ex novio insistente, un pretendiente demasiado atractivo y un prometido posesivo y celoso.

Llegué a las _Empresas Uchiha _con media hora de anticipación. Los socios de mi compañía deberían reunirse conmigo unos veinte minutos después. Subí las escaleras, poco deseosa de encerrarme en un elevador, hasta la oficina de Sasuke. La sonrisa de Karin, la secretaria, se borró al verme llegar hasta ahí.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- enarqué una ceja en su dirección _Acaso, ¿se había olvidado de quién era?_

-Vengo a ver a _mi _prometido.- señalé, pasando de ella.

-¡No puedes entrar!- gritó, pero la ignoré.

No pude evitar el cuestionarme aquella necesidad de Karin por cortarme el paso, aunque al final de fue inútil. Mis dudas se fueron cuando entré a la oficina de Sasuke Uchiha y lo encontré besándose con alguna de las chicas de la empresa. Rodeé los ojos e hice un pequeño sonido con mi garganta para indicar que estaba ahí. La rubia me miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

-Fuera.- ante mi orden, no le quedó más remedio que marcharse. –Idiota.- murmuré en dirección al _Uchiha_, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No eres la única que va a disfrutar sus días de soltera.- me anunció desvergonzadamente. -¿O ya te olvidaste de _Kankuro_?-

Bufé. Después de todo, _ese era el pan de cada día_.

-Te juro, _Uchiha_, que…-mi celular comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndome. -¿Un mensaje?- pregunté algo sorprendida. -¿De quién podrá ser?- jamás me habían gustado esas cosas, prefería las llamadas o entablar la conversación personalmente. -¿Cómo consiguió mi número?-

-¿Quién es?- la curiosidad de Sasuke había despertado, aunque sus ojos negros trataran de ocultarla.

-Nadie.- corté, regresando el aparato a mi bolso. Pero sí era alguien y nada más, y nada menos, que _Sabaku no Gaara_.

**—****ஐ**** —**

-Y por eso, debemos firmar.- sentenció Sasuke, mirando a sus socios. Bufé de nuevo, _¿en qué demonios pensaba Sasuke al proclamar aquel discurso_?

-Muy sabio de su parte, Sr. Uchiha.- la voz de Danzo estaba cargada de sarcasmo, pero a mi prometido no pareció importarle.

-Las ganancias serán al 50%.- agregué, mirando el rostro sorprendido de Sasuke.

-O no, Hyuga.- me cortó. –No les daremos la mitad de nuestros beneficios.-

-Por favor, Sasuke.- interrumpí. –Nosotros somos quienes perdemos con esto.- él enarcó una ceja. -¿O has olvidado que vendemos 10% más que ustedes?-

La sala se sumió en una discusión por el reparto de los beneficios entre ambas compañías. Ninguna de las partes deseaba ceder, así que tuve que considerar varias opciones. Los negocios eran mi fuerte, definitivamente.

-En ese caso.- hablé, los murmullos opacaban mi voz. –No hay trato.- un tenso silencio se instaló entre los presentes. –Las _Empresas Suna_ son mejor opción que ustedes, y han aceptado un 40%.-

-No es necesario llegar a tanto, Srita. Hyuga.- la voz de Madara Uchiha captó mi atención. –Aceptamos el 50%.-

-Me niego a…- comenzó Sasuke, pero logré interrumpirlo.

-Trato hecho.- él soltó una maldición entre dientes antes de estrechar mi mano.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que también sellamos un trato con la empresa de _Sabaku no Gaara_. Bueno, aún faltaba que firmara el mismísimo dueño, pero ya estábamos seguros de la victoria. Obtendríamos un gran beneficio de esa alianza. Y eso no lo compartiríamos con los _Uchiha_. Todo el asunto se mantendría en secreto y, en caso de fracasar en la alianza comercial con Sasuke y sus socios, las _Empresas Suna_ no se verían involucradas. Lo que es mejor, cuando los _Uchiha_ y los _Hyuga_ termináramos en la quiebra, _Suna_ nos ayudaría a levantarnos. Después de todo, era parte del contrato.

-Bien, Hyuga.- la voz de Sasuke me regresó al mundo real. –Te ganaste a mis hombres.- una sonrisa torcida comenzaba a formarse en sus labios.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?- cuestioné, enarcando una ceja.

Cuando Sasuke Uchiha sonreía de aquella manera, únicamente para mí, era más que obvio que tramaba algo. Y, lo más probable, es que no me gustara la idea.

-Celebraremos esta noche.- abrí la boca, pero nada salió de ella. –Club nocturno.- se encogió de hombros. –Paso por ti a las ocho. Dile a tu amiga rubia.- y desapareció tras la puerta del elevador.

Permanecí ahí, sorprendida. _¿Por qué quería ir a uno de esos lugares?_ Mientras bajaba por la escalera de la empresa rival, llamé a Ino y le conté los planes de _mi_ prometido para esa noche. Después de una acalorada discusión con ella, donde casi no me dejó hablar, tuve que resignarme a asistir a ese extraño lugar.

Suspiré aliviada cuando por fin entré a mi oficina y Sakura me dio un café. Definitivamente, _ese no era mi día._

**—****ஐ**** —**

Me sentía ridícula. Sí, _extremadamente_ ridícula. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me iba de fiesta, por así decirlo. Ino me había convencido de arreglarme como en los tiempos de universidad, cuando era apenas una chiquilla con aires de grandeza. Y ahora me sentía idiota por hacerle caso.

Aquellos ajustados pantalones negros, junto con la blusa escotada azul y los altos tacones, me recordaban a la Hinata de instituto. Maquillaje discreto y cabello ondulado. Y, para colmo, los nervios a flor de piel. Tenía los últimos veinte minutos caminando por todo el salón, esperando que se llegara la hora para recibir a Sasuke. ¿Ansiosa? _Demasiado_.

El timbre sonó finalmente. Cuando abrí la puerta, mis mejillas se encendieron ante la penetrante mirada de Sasuke. Sus ojos negros se deslizaban por cada parte de mi cuerpo, evaluándome de forma descarada. Posiblemente ya le hubiese golpeado de ser otra persona, pero al tratarse de él sólo podía quedarme quieta. _¿Por qué…? _-Deliciosa.- todos mis pensamientos desaparecieron en el instante en que sus labios apresaron los míos.

Lo que había iniciado con un leve roce de labios, se volvió algo mucho más pasional y desenfrenado. No sabía en qué momento habíamos entrado a mi casa y puesto el seguro de la puerta, pero ahora mi espalda estaba apoyada en ésta, mientras mi cuerpo vibraba ante los labios del menor de los Uchiha. –E-El C-Club…- murmuré a duras penas, recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte y un "Puede esperar" que terminó de acelerar a mi corazón.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar y… La magia se rompió. Me aparté de Sasuke rápidamente, sonrojándome en el acto. No mencioné una sola palabra en todo el recorrido hasta el club nocturno.

-¡Hinata!- los brazos de Ino se envolvieron alrededor de mi cuello. –Te he extrañado tanto.-

-Ino.- la llamé, apartándola un poco. –Te vi hace un par de días y hablé contigo hace veinte minutos.- ella se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Ah, Sasuke.- dijo despreocupadamente, mirándolo fijamente. Él se limitó a asentir. –Sai llegará en un rato.-

-Debo felicitarlo.- me recordé a mí misma, sonriendo.

La primera hora de aquella _larga_ noche la pasé conversando con mi amiga, mientras bebía una piña colada que Sasuke me había traído. Algo ligero, sólo para pasar un rato agradable. Sasuke se limitaba a observarnos y golpear, de vez en cuando, mi pierna con su pie. Era en esos momentos cuando nuestras miradas se encontraban y su sonrisa se hacía presente.

-Es como un colegial, ¿eh?- habló Ino cuando el menor de los Uchiha fue por otra bebida. La miré algo confundida, y ella lo notó porque agregó: -Quiero decir, he visto lo que están haciendo.-

-¿Uh?- bebí otro trago de mi bebida. -¿Te refieres al hecho de que me patea?- ella asintió. –Es algo lindo, supongo.- su risa me encendió las mejillas. _¿Acababa de decir que Sasuke Uchiha era lindo?_

-Vayamos a bailar.- soltó ella, tomándome de la mano y obligándome a ponerme de pie. –Sasuke odia esto, pero nosotras lo amamos, ¿no?-

-No lo sé, Ino.- murmuré. -¿No sería grosero?-

-Es de mala educación ir a un club y no bailar.- no pude evitar reírme ante su rostro infantil. -¡Vamos!- chilló emocionada. Suspiré y le di la razón. –Pero antes, necesitas un trago.-

-¿Eh?- de verdad que no entendía a Ino. _¿Por qué yo necesitaba "un trago" y ella sólo bebía té helado?_ Aunque bueno, yo no estaba embarazada.

**—****ஐ**** —**

**(Sasuke POV)**

Debía admitir, que Hinata se veía realmente bien esa noche. Y verla bailar junto a Ino Yamanaka, su molesta y escandalosa amiga, era una de las cosas más entretenidas que había presenciado. Porque su cuerpo era magnífico y la forma en que sus caderas se frotaban contra las de Ino parecían hipnotizarte. _Deliciosa_, había dicho al verla. Y la quería para mí… Itachi había acertado al decir que se convertiría en una belleza con los años.

Ella sonreía alegre, como si no estuviera siendo admirada por la mayoría de los presentes, como si su vergüenza se hubiera ido repentinamente. Quizás el alcohol comenzara a nublarle los sentidos. Un chico de cabellos negros se pegó a la espalda de Hinata y comenzó a moverse provocativamente contra ella. Me puse de pie por impulso, dispuesto a apartarlo de _mi_ prometida. Sin embargo, la Hyuga se dio la vuelta y se colgó de su cuello, hablándole al oído. Eso _definitivamente _no era lo que esperaba que hiciera.

-Me alegra que te unas, Sasuke.- se burló Ino, mirándome divertida.

-Sasuke Uchiha, ¿eh?- murmuró el sujeto, a quien pude reconocer finalmente como el novio de la rubia.

Tomé a Hinata de la mano y la atraje hacia mí. -¿Por qué no me muestras lo mejor que tienes?- sus mejillas se colorearon, pero volvió a sonreír.

Y no me había equivocado. Hinata Hyuga era demasiado provocativa. Quizás por ese aire inocente, esa personalidad dulce y el carácter firme. Su cabello olía a lavanda, no me había dado cuenta antes. Y su cuerpo parecía hecho para el mío, podía sentir cada una de sus curvas amoldarse a mí. Y me gustaba. Hinata Hyuga me gustaba demasiado.

**(End)**

**—****ஐ**** —**

Regresamos a la mesa algunos minutos después. Ino y Sai permanecieron en la pista, disfrutando de algunos momentos sólo para ellos. A veces me preguntaba si lograría alcanzar esa felicidad que ellos tenían, aunque al recordar que pronto me casaría la idea me parecía lejana. Sasuke podría dármelo todo, aunque realmente trataba de quitarme o que tenía. No era un matrimonio por conveniencia, tampoco por amor. Entonces, _¿qué tan beneficioso sería?_

-Iré a buscar un trago.- murmuré.

Él me miró con sus ojos oscuros y me sentí algo tonta, pero necesitaba alejarme de ahí un momento. Finalmente asintió y yo me dispuse a ir hacia la barra, pero una mano me impidió avanzar.

-¿A dónde vas, muñeca?- el sujeto me miraba con diversión. -¿Por qué no bailas para mí como lo hacías en la pista?- su cuerpo se pegó al mío y me arrinconó contra la mesa donde sus amigos reían. –No seas tímida.- sentí su aliento a alcohol en mis labios y me mordí el labio. Estaba a un par de metros de la mesa, pero no podía ver a Sasuke. Una de sus manos se deslizó por mi espalda y llegó hasta un lugar donde no debía tocar. Mi palma impactó en su mejilla como acto reflejo. –Eres una…- y él también alzó la mano, dispuesto a golpearme. Cerré los ojos, pero el golpe no llegó.

-Suéltala.- la voz de Sasuke me causó un escalofrío. Sonaba demasiado fría, ruda, directa. Sasuke me tomó del brazo y me acercó a su pecho. El otro sujeto nos miraba con diversión. –No vuelvas a tocarla.- antes que pudiera entender lo que pasaba, el puño del Uchiha dio de lleno en el rostro de ese chico. Abrí la boca para protestar, pero no tuve tiempo. Fui arrastrada fuera del lugar.

El agarre se hizo más firme y estaba segura que me saldría un moretón. Sasuke me llevó hasta su auto y abrió la puerta para que entrara. –No me iré.- rezongué. -¿Qué pasa con Ino?-

-Métete al auto.- rugió. Sujetándome de nuevo. Negué. –No lo repetiré.- estaba enojado, sus ojos me lo decían. –Te lo advertí.- me empujó hacia el asiento y cerró la puerta antes que pudiera siquiera gritarle. Subió por el otro lado y se aseguró de que no saliera.

-Ino va a preocuparse.- susurré, pero él se mantuvo en silencio. –Está bien, haz lo que quieras.- me crucé de brazos y miré por la ventana. Pude ver una sonrisa formarse en sus labios. Eso hizo que me molestara aún más. El resto del camino fue silencioso. Sin embargo, en ningún momento sospeché que no iríamos a mi casa.


End file.
